One More Adventure
by KingPhoenix666
Summary: When one leader unites other leaders from different regions to unite against the Legendary Pokémon of the world, even Ash Ketchum realises he can't do this with only Pikachu and his other Pokémon. He needs as much help as he can get.
1. Prologue

' _In this world, there are beings needed to create a sense of balance. One for each of the elements they represent; Normal, Fighting, Grass, Fire, Water, Electric, Rock, Ground, Poison, Ice, Bug, Flying, Ghost, Psychic, Dragon, Steel, Dark and Fairy._

 _These beings are granted more power than others to ensure they can fend for themselves and are able to protect themselves and the areas they call home._

 _But legends of these beings are their own downfall. Some people dedicate their lives to find them for a simple challenge and that's it. However, others hunt them down to harness the power for themselves._

 _It was because of these people, that their image of humanity was incredibly tainted._

 _But other creatures of the elements have seen humanity in a completely different light. They welcome humanity amongst them; at least when their trust has been earned._

 _Yet, even more know nothing of wilderness as they know only life with humanity._

 _Regardless of their upbringing, all of these beings must be left to their own design. Should even one of the powerful beings be disturbed, the consequences could be dire for the entire world._ '

* * *

Looking up from his text book, the dark haired man in his black suit, leaned back in his chair and looked around his office. He stroked the head of the large cream cat that always stayed by his side. Faithful until the end.

The man stood up and walked to a bookcase. He pulled down on a rainbow coloured book sleeve and stepped back.

The cat looked up as the bookcase swung out into the room, revealing a small booth with a circular pad on the ground. It instantly made its way to the pad and stood at the feet of its owner.

The man pressed a sequence of buttons, causing the pad to light up and descend into the floor, taking the man and cat to a lower floor, the bookcase closing after them.

* * *

The man and cat walked forward as soon as the pad landed on the floor. The man quickly turned on a computer and began typing away, bringing up five separate screens, each focused on one individual; a thin man with glasses and dark red hair, a muscular tanned man with a beard with a blue bandana, another man with pale blue hair. It also looked like he was drained of energy if his face was anything to go by. The fourth focused on a long, green haired man who seemed obsessed with the letter 'N'. The final screen showed someone with bright red hair with a long beard of the same shade.

The man smiled as he watched all the men in their cells across four regions.

"Soon, you shall be free." He told them, even knowing that they couldn't hear him. "And we shall unite to have our chance for revenge against those who thwarted our attempts to make a perfect world."


	2. Rest-stop at Oaks

Even though at this time of the morning, everyone would normally be asleep, one sixteen year old boy was not.

He woke up early for once. Well, he hoped he'd be able to wake up early this morning specifically. He wanted to surprise some old friends. Quickly and quietly, he went down the hall of his home and had a shower and brushed his teeth.

Getting back into his room, he saw his best friend still sleeping, but had somehow moved onto his pillow. He let a small smile cross his lips and decided to make his bed. The second he touched the duvet covers, he felt his arms go stiff and moved against his will.

Ash Ketchum knew why this was happening. He turned his head and saw exactly who he expected to see. "I was trying to save you a job Mr. Mime."

Mr. Mime let go of his psychic hold and waved his hand, stepping forward. Ash knew that Mr. Mime liked to do most of the household chores but he also knew that if it was necessary, or he was too busy, Mr. Mime would let him make his bed.

"Thank you." Ash smiled. "When Pikachu wakes up, can you tell him I'm at the lab? I can always sleep later, but I want him to get his sleep."

Mr. Mime nodded. Initially, he wasn't a fan of Ash, but as Ash travelled and grew up, he knew Ash respected Mr. Mime for what he did and for keeping Delia Ketchum company. Also, the agreement that they would be civil to each other while Delia was nearby. As nice and polite as she was, they both knew that if it was bad enough, she could be just as scary.

"Thank you." Ash smiled. "I'll see if I can sneak back your favourite treat." He further whispered.

Mr. Mime nodded and Ash left the room. Downstairs, he saw his mother putting on her coat.

"Early shift?" Ash asked.

"Just helping to interview some waiters for the restaurant." She replied. "Is Pikachu still asleep?"

Ash nodded. "Mr. Mime is going to tell him where I've gone."

"Well, I'll see you tonight." Delia smiled.

Ash followed his mother out of the door. "Oh. By the way, I promised Mr. Mime that I'd sneak back his favourite treat. See ya!" Ash quickly ran away and towards the large building on the hill.

Delia smiled and shook her head. "If only he knew that Mimey knows that I'm the one that gets his favourite Hondew Berry cake."

* * *

Ash climbed over the re-enforced fence surrounding the large plain that housed the many Pokémon that trainers from Pallet Town left with Professor Samuel Oak when they had more than the allowed six Pokémon.

As soon as Ash reached the ground, he began looking around for the one Pokémon he wanted to see first. He knew that they all could be anywhere, so he began to run around, taking care not to stand on any rocks or weeds, knowing that could easily be Ditto, Geodude or Oddish.

He looked all around the grounds, looking for his target. He smiled when he saw a large dark blue beetle resting in a tree. He searched the area around the tree and saw what he wanted. When he was close enough, he laid down on the grass on his side, facing his oldest Pokémon, except for Pikachu.

Ash smiled as the Pokémon began to stir. Bright red eyes opened up and looked Ash back in his own eyes.

"Good morning Bulbasaur."

Bulbasaur blinked his eyes. As soon as he realised that he was not dreaming, Bulbasaur cheered and jumped on Ash, and using his vines, wrapped them around Ash's waist.

"How have you been buddy?" Ash asked.

Bulbasaur looked at Ash and repeated his name, as all Pokémon do.

Since all Pokémon repeat their own name, it took a deep bond to actually understand what the Pokémon were talking about. But this was no problem for Ash. Ever since he and Pikachu shared the 'Spearow Incident', Ash has somehow been able to understand what his Pokémon wanted instantly.

"So everyone's been keeping you busy." Ash nodded slightly. "Have the Tauros been behaving?"

Bulbasaur nodded, think hesitated. He used his vines to create a tally showing the number twenty-seven. He pointed at the number and shook his head.

"I'll have to have a word with number twenty-seven then." Ash sighed. "Where's the barn again?"

Bulbasaur led Ash to the barn, seeing his Infernape, Bayleef and Oshawott, who all decided to join him at the Tauros barn.

Ash slowly opened the barn, seeing all thirty of his Tauros. He froze slightly as they began to wake up. They all saw Ash and called out. Ash quickly held up his hands, making them go quiet.

"Listen up!" he called. "I would like a word with number Twenty-Seven. Now."

Ash and his Pokémon stood aside as twenty-nine Tauros left the barn.

The Tauros that was left looked at Ash, slightly nervous. Ash walked to his Tauros and looked it in the eyes. "How many times have you been told? Listen to your herd leader, Bulbasaur, Professor Oak, Tracey or my mother! You can't keep doing your own thing!" Tauros hung its head down. "I know it's tough being like this; for me as well as you, but this can't carry on." Ash turned his head to the barn door. "Hey! Herd Leader! Can you come here for a second?"

A Tauros slightly larger than the others slowly walked in. Ash looked between the two Tauros. "Now, I'm only asking because it could make things easier for everyone here, but is there any chance that you two could work out a way where you two alternate leadership _only after_ you think Twenty-Seven can start leading after you've taught him a few things."

The herd leader nodded his head instantly, and the two Tauros started walking out of the barn towards the rest of the Tauros. "And keep Bulbasaur up to date with everything!" Ash called as the Tauros began to patrol to grounds.

Ash shook his head. "How's everyone else anyway?"

Infernape held a thumbs-up, letting Ash smile. He could now enjoy his visit.

He managed a wave at his passing Staraptor and Unfezant, who each called out a greeting. Ash's Kingler clicked a greeting as he scuttled to the newly installed lake, alongside Palpitoad.

When Ash finally reached the lab door after seeing most of his Pokémon, he felt a large electrical shock course through his body. Ash flinched and turned around, looking down to see an angry looking Pikachu.

"I was letting you have a lay in." he apologised. "Besides, I couldn't wait to see everyone else." Pikachu pointed to the large building. Ash knew instantly what he was asking. "I climbed over the fence. I don't think the Professor or Tracey know I'm here."

Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder and moved Ash's head so he was facing the building. "Ok Pikachu, I get the hint." He laughed. "I'll go say hi."

Ash knocked on the door to the lab, still with his small group of Pokémon. After a little wait, the door slowly opened. Ash waved at the stunned young assistant. "Long time no see Tracey."

"Ash?" he asked.

"Yep." Ash smiled back. "I think you need to do something about the fence. I climbed over it easy enough."

Tracey stood aside, letting Ash in. "But that's you. It's difficult for others unless they have a Pokémon's help."

"I've always been good at climbing." Ash replied.

Inside the lab, Tracey led Ash through the rooms to the designated sitting room. "Professor Oak's just taking care of the arrival of the new starter Pokémon for the year. He'll only be a little while."

"That's fine." Ash answered, sitting down on one of the couches.

He looked to the side and saw an orange fridge moving towards him. This was one of Professor Oak's newest Pokémon; a Rotom he had caught whilst on Torom Island in the Decolore islands.

"Hi Rotom." Ash greeted. "Have you got any orange juice?" The fridge, now identified as Rotom, opened the main door and a can of orange juice floated out and rested in Ash's hand. "Thank you."

"So, what brings you up here today anyway?"

"Obviously I've just come back from Kalos." Ash replied. "I was going to drop off my Pokémon and then actually have a relaxing week."

"Well, let's get the first part done." Tracey smiled. "Anything special?"

Ash held up three Poké balls and they opened, releasing his Kalos region native Pokémon; Talonflame, Hawlucha and Noivern.

"Wow." Tracey marvelled. "Seeing images of Pokémon is never as good as seeing them in person." He walked over to Hawlucha. "If you want, I can introduce you to some fighting types that could give you a good workout."

Hawlucha looked back at Ash, clearly wanting to know what he should do. "It's your choice Hawlucha."

Hawlucha turned back to Tracey and nodded. Ash walked to the window and looked at the sky. He saw Staraptor flying past so he called him down. "Staraptor, could you and Unfezant show Noivern and Talonflame around? Or even Swellow if one of you two wants to rest your wings."

Staraptor nodded and the two flying Pokémon left through the large window and flew into the air with Staraptor. When Ash turned around, he saw that Infernape, Oshawott and Bulbasaur had left the room and gone back outside. Bayleef was chatting away to Pikachu.

The front door opened, revealing Professor Samuel Oak holding a small box with a clear lid. Inside rested six Poké balls. "Tracey, I could use Bulbasaur's advice with the starter Bulbasaur. I think one of them has a few issues."

"You just missed him." Tracey told him. "You have a visitor by the way."

Professor Oak finally noticed the dark haired boy holding the Pikachu. "Why hello Ash."

"Hi Professor." Ash waved. "I've just dropped of my Kalos Pokémon and was thinking about going up to Pewter City or Cerulean City."

"I would recommend more Pokémon than just Pikachu though." Professor Oak warned.

"Well, I guess I can take a few." Ash thought. "I guess I could ask Brock for a good battle for Buizel."

"I'll call and let him know we're coming to Pewter." Tracey offered.

"We?"

"Well, I want to let Marill see Azurill and Misty hasn't had the time to get down here." Tracey answered, walking to the video phone set up by Professor Oak's table. "It'll be just like old times."

"Hopefully without having to save the world." Ash laughed, but he secretly hoping he wouldn't have to save the world. Again.

For some reason, Ash had a habit of going somewhere just when an organisation would make some attempt for the world by trying to control or harness the power of Legendary Pokémon.

"What Pokémon are you taking with you?" Professor Oak asked.

"Well, I'm taking Buizel for a good fight." Ash answered. "I'd like some time to work with Gible. Possibly Charizard also."

* * *

After making his choice to take Buizel, Gible, Charizard, Noctowl and Snivy, Ash and Tracey began the drive to Pewter City. In the year Ash was travelling in Kalos, Tracey had recently passed his drivers test and Professor Oak had allowed him to use his jeep every now and then.

"Do you know the way to Pewter City?" Ash asked, keeping a hold of Pikachu.

"Well, there's a crossroads a little further that splits to Pewter and Cerulean." Tracey answered. "I'll just take the Pewter turn."


	3. Peril At Pewter

What would normally take most starting trainers a few days to reach Pewter City, only took Ash and Tracey a couple of hours on the main roads.

"We're almost at the Gym." Tracey announced.

"It feels like forever." Ash breathed out.

Tracey laughed a little. "Same old Ash."

Ash 'pouted' while Pikachu laughed slightly. "I've grown up you know."

"Yeah, but your impatience still shines through." Tracey smiled.

Five minutes later, Tracey put the jeep in park and turned off the engine. He turned to Ash who had somehow fallen asleep. Pikachu was still awake, just resting peacefully on Ash's legs. Tracey still thought of Ash as the young boy who loved anything Pokémon, eager to explore new places. He still found it hard to believe that the same young boy who grow up into someone who stopped out of control legendary Pokémon and saved others in several different regions.

Tracey woke Ash up and they got out of the jeep.

Ash looked up at the building on front of them. It still looked like the giant rock that he remembered. He looked to the front door, seeing a sign on the door. He moaned when he read that the Gym Leader was out to lunch.

Since they had apparent time to kill, Ash and Tracey decided to take a small tour of the Pewter City Museum. Tracey paid for both of their entrance fees and they began looking around.

Despite seeing a few revived Kabuto, Omanyte and their evolved forms, along with the Aerodactyl that Gary Oak had revived, Tracey still felt in awe at the skeletons of both Aerodactyl and Kabutops. As soon as Ash soon the two fossils, he shuddered.

"Are you alright?" Tracey asked.

"Yeah." Ash sighed. "Just a bad memory to do with these two Pokémon."

"Destroying a city?" Tracey guessed.

"Altomare." Ash breathed.

"It doesn't matter." Tracey quickly said, noticing Ash's voice catching.

Tracey only heard about what happened through Misty and Brock. And even then he didn't understand everything. But he knew that a Pokémon had sacrificed itself to save the entire population. Tracey put those thoughts out of his head as he noticed a crowd gathering around a curtained display.

"What's going on over there?" Tracey asked.

The two friends joined the crowd as the speaker, most likely the curator of the museum, held a microphone to his mouth.

"Thank you all for visiting the Pewter Museum. It gives me great pleasure to see people still attending museums to learn the history of our world." The curator announced. "Despite our limited space, we are still recovering and making additions to our collection. And our latest addition is nothing to scoff at either." He motioned to his left and Ash and Tracey instantly recognised the figure walking on stage. "It is thanks to our own former Gym Leader, Brock, that we have our newest donation. So without further ado; Brock Harrison!"

The crowd cheered as Brock stepped forward, taking his place just in front of the curator. "Thank you. As the former Gym Leader, it is my honour to proudly donate this fossilised skull of the ancient Pokémon, Tyrantrum."

Brock stood aside as the curtain dropped to reveal a large skull. Tracey gasped with the rest of the crowd while Ash sighed slightly.

"What's the matter Ash?" Tracey whispered.

"Seeing the fossil reminds me of my Kalos friends." Ash sighed. "One of the Gym Leaders had a sister who used to sleep in some Tyrantrum Pyjamas."

"Well, don't worry, I'm sure you'll see her again." Tracey reassured his friend.

"Knowing my luck, the world would have to be ending again." Ash sighed.

As if on cue, the building rocked and smoke began to fill the room. Everyone looked around in a panic as everybody's view was slowly being blocked. The sound of several footsteps filled the room. The smoke cleared, revealing several men and women in matching black uniforms and hats.

"Who are you people?" The curator demanded.

"Team Rocket!" Brock answered for the group. "What are you doing here?"

"Now!" called a man.

Several floating purple Pokémon called Koffing and Weezing gathered in the centre of the room and began to glow white.

"This is bad." Tracey muttered. "Can any of your Pokémon help?"

"Not really." Ash replied. "What about yours?"

Tracey shook his head. "Nope. And I don't want Scyther to get exhausted before I actually need him."

"What are we going to do?" Ash asked.

"Chansey! Use Pound on the Koffing and Weezing!" Brock called, throwing a Poké ball.

A round pink Pokémon with an egg in a small pouch erupted from a flash of white light, and headed straight for the glowing poison types. Despite Chansey's small arms, the second she hit one glowing Pokémon, it fell into some others and fell to the ground, dazed. Chansey quickly turned and hit the last few Pokémon, stopping their attack.

'I guess Chansey hasn't lost her strength.' Ash thought.

"Get out of here Team Rocket!" Brock ordered.

But the gang each simply grabbed a Poké ball from their belts and held them up, ready to throw.

Ash shrugged his shoulder, giving Pikachu the hint to attack. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu sent a surge of electrical energy spreading throughout the members of Team Rocket. All of them collapsed to the ground; too stunned to move.

There was a moment of silence as everyone waited to see if anyone would start to get up. When it was clear that no-one was getting up, the crowd began to clap and cheer or their rescuers.

Brock quickly walked to the microphone. "Save the applause and call the authorities."

As Brock got off the stage, he saw his Pokémon waving him over. Brock walked over and saw a familiar black haired boy. Despite what had just happened, a smile found its way onto Brock's face.

"I knew I should've recognised that Thunderbolt. Or at least how strong it was."

"Well, you _have_ seen it first hand for several years." Ash smiled back.

"What are you doing here in Pewter anyway?" Brock asked.

"Well, I finished the Kalos league. Sort of." Ash answered. "I dropped off my Kalos Pokémon and told Tracey I was going to visit you and Misty."

"I brought him along so when he sees Misty, my Marill can see Azurill." Tracey added.

Brock turned his head as several identical looking policewomen with green hair and blue uniforms swarmed the museum, instantly arresting the frazzled members of Team Rocket. Ash took a side glance at Brock, seeing him in his expected daydreaming gaze.

"I'm still a little unsure what to do." Tracey admitted.

Ash nodded. "Don't worry." He looked at Chansey. "Chansey, would you do the honours?"

Chansey said her name in a mischievous tone, tapping one of Brocks other Poké balls three times, releasing a dark blue Pokémon with white and black bands around its waist. It looked at Brock's face and saw the policewomen. The Pokémon instantly raised a hand with its three fingers glowing a light purple before quickly jabbing Brock in his side.

"Croagunk? Where did you come from?" he moaned before sinking to the floor and being dragged away by Chansey.

Croagunk watched his pink teammate drag his trainer off to the side. After looking in 'Croagunk shock', he quickly made his way to his trainer to see if he was alright.

"That was different." Ash commented. "Usually Croagunk drags Brock away."

"I thought that Misty." Tracey said.

"And Max." Ash agreed.

Tracey looked at Brock, slowly sitting up. "Is he going to be alright? You know, being hit with a Poison Jab?"

"Ever since Croagunk joined, he was hit with Poison Jab every time he saw a woman." Ash answered, walking towards Brock. "He'll be fine."

"We've rounded up every member of Team Rocket that was here." One of the officers announced. "If we could ask you all to remain here so we can take statements, it would be most appreciative."

After giving their statements, Ash, Brock and Tracey left the museum and decided to go to the Pewter Gym to pick up some more of Brock's Pokémon. Brock had decided to join Ash and Tracey on their visit to Cerulean.

Once inside the Gym, Ash noticed that the gym had been redecorated. He looked at the ceiling and noticed that the sprinkler system was now protected against errant attacks. He remembered back to his win against Brock using Pikachu's electrical attacks to turn on the sprinklers and then electrocuting the damp, and _supposed_ immune to electrical attacks, Rock Snake Pokémon; Onix. Since then, Onix had evolved into a Steelix under the care of Brock's younger brother, Forrest.

"What are you thinking about?" Tracey asked his friend.

"I'm thinking back to my first Gym battle." Ash smiled. "It's something I'll never forget."

"Beating my Onix with just a Pikachu." Brock interrupted. "Definitely memorable."

"Did you get who you wanted?" Ash asked.

Brock nodded. "Let's go to Cerulean now."

Upon stepping out of the Gym, the three friends noticed a column of smoke rising from the large bright red roof of the Pokémon Centre.

"That can't be good." Ash said, holding up a Poké ball. "Noctowl, go and see if there's any trouble."

He threw the ball in the air alongside Brock, who called out his own flying Pokémon, Crobat to help.

"I think we should still go." Tracey suggested. "Come on."

Ash and Brock followed him to the jeep and Tracey quickly followed the two flying Pokémon. A small explosion caused Tracey to immediately stop the jeep and step outside. Crobat and Noctowl stopped in mid-air and just watched the destruction.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

"Someone blew up the Pokémon Centre." Brock said, stunned. "Who would do that?"

"Let's go and see." Ash quickly ran towards the scene, Pikachu hanging on to his shoulder.

Brock and Tracey looked at each other before climbing back into the jeep and driving as close as they could.

Ash managed to beat the jeep by taking a few shortcuts through small alleyways and managed to push his way through the crowd that had formed to see the small pieces of building that were left. He saw the Nurse Joy of the Centre with a sheet around her shoulders and five Chansey all sharing a look of sadness.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"It was Team Rocket." A man next to him said. "They blew up the Centre, but no-one knows why."

Ash knew that this was not how Team Rocket worked. Or at least, he hoped not. He quickly turned around and made his way to the back of the crowd as Noctowl and Crobat flew down to him. "We need to find Brock and Tracey."

He walked back along the road and eventually found his friends.

"What happened?" Brock asked.

"Team Rocket blew up the Centre." Ash replied. "No-one knows why."

"Team Rocket?" Tracey asked. "They couldn't do this."

"Not those two." Ash agreed. "But I don't know about the others."

"What do we do?" Brock asked.

"There's nothing we can do." Tracey told them. "Despite the tragedy here, at least the security will be tightened at the other Centres."

The next sentence by Ash was cut off by a ringing from Brock. He pulled out a small device from his pocket and opened it.

"Brock? Are you there?" a girls voice spoke.

"What's up Misty?" Brock asked.

"Are you in Kanto?" Misty questioned, Brock noticed a slightly panicked tone.

"What's wrong?" Brock insisted.

"I don't know." Misty answered. "But I know something's wrong."

"How can I help?"

"Come to Cerulean." Misty answered. "And if you can, get a hold of Tracey."

Brock looked at the artist. "I'm sure I can do something." Brock put the device back in his pocket and looked at Ash and Tracey. "I guess we're going to Cerulean."

"Well, it's not why I thought I'd be going to Cerulean, but I guess there's no choice." Tracey sighed.

Watching the jeep leave for Cerulean City from the shadows, a small white cat with two humans all shared a look of concern with each other.


	4. Cerulean Escapades

Cerulean City. Home to the Sensational Sisters. A trio of sisters known for their underwater Pokémon shows.

Daisy, Lily and Violet Waterflower had managed to repurpose their Water Type Pokémon Gym to create spectacular shows when time permitted. The three sisters had travelled to several places for holidays when they could spare the time.

But it was their younger sister who was the main Gym Leader. Misty Waterflower, the youngest sister who had travelled with Ash throughout the Kanto and Johto regions, learning about various water Pokémon and seeing things she only heard about in stories and legends.

Misty had just finished talking to Brock and looked back to the television.

"For those of you who are just tuning in, I'm here in Pewter City where, by unknown means, the Pokémon Centre was destroyed. Luckily, all Pokémon inside were transferred to Professor Oak's Laboratory as an emergency measure." An image of Professor Oak's lab appeared onscreen. "We are asking that any trainers whose Pokémon were at Pewter City Centre please make their way to Pallet Town to reunite with their Pokémon."

Misty turned the television off and looked down at a blue mouse head with small feet and a black zigzag tail with a blue ball on the end. The small Pokémon, Azurill, was sleeping on Misty's legs. Despite being several years old, it was still technically a baby Pokémon.

Misty picked up a nearby Poké ball and a red light shot out, covering Azurill and pulling the Pokémon inside.

She then stood up and walked to the main area of the Gym. She saw her three sisters sitting by the edge of the pool, tending to the various water Pokémon that were playing nearby. Misty looked in the pool and saw an orange duck wearing a rubber ring to keep it afloat. She sighed and walked to the duck.

"One of these days, you are going to learn to swim without that ring." Misty warned. The duck quickly shook its head. "You're a water Pokémon Psyduck. I will help you learn to swim."

"Misty, what's wrong?" her eldest sister Daisy asked.

"The Pokémon Centre in Pewter City was destroyed." Misty announced. Her three sisters and the surrounding Pokémon all looked at Misty. Misty took off her shoes and socks and sat at the pools edge, feet in the water. She closed her eyes. "I just don't understand why someone would do something like that."

"But like, didn't you say that boy with the Pikachu destroyed a Pokémon Centre when he first started?" the pink haired Lily asked.

Misty nodded. "Yeah, but that was written off as self-defence since he helped to stop Team Rocket."

"What about the Pokémon at the Centre?" Violet asked, her eyes glistening over.

"They were moved to Professor Oak's Ranch as an emergency measure." Misty replied. "You didn't have any Pokémon at Pewter City did you?"

She slowly nodded her head. "My Poliwag needed something that only Pewter City had."

Misty smiled. "Would you like me to go to Pallet Town with you?"

"No thank you." She answered. "I'll be fine."

"We'll go with her." Daisy said. "We'll close the Gym for a few days."

"Can we afford to do that?" Misty wondered. "What about Badge Battles?"

"We'll leave a message with Nurse Joy who can take names and numbers." Daisy suggested. "When we're back, we'll call them to come for a battle."

Misty agreed as Psyduck arrived at her feet, pushed by her Johto region Pokémon, Corsola. "Well, I called Brock to come to Cerulean, hopefully with Tracey. I can wait at the Gym for a few hours to accept any challenges."

"We can't let you do that." Daisy insisted.

Misty looked at her sister and smirked. "As opposed to when I was younger?"

Daisy smiled back. "Fine. You win."

"Go on. I'll make sure the Pokémon are in their balls before I close up." Misty assured. "You go get Poliwag."

Hours later, just as Misty returned the final Pokémon to its ball, she heard her name echoing through the Gym.

She locked the door to the storage room and quickly made her way to the entrance. She froze when she saw a familiar looking Pikachu. She took notice of the three humans behind the electric mouse Pokémon.

"Well, I didn't expect this." Misty smiled.

"What's wrong Misty?" Brock asked.

Misty led Ash, Tracey and Brock to the green room for when her sisters put on their water ballets. Ash, Tracey and Brock sat down on one of the sofas placed around the room. Misty walked to a desk and opened a drawer.

She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Brock.

 **'GATHER YOUR FRIENDS**

 **FIND ASH**

 **PROTECT EACH OTHER'**

"What does that mean?" Brock asked.

"I don't know." Misty said. "But I got that a few hours before what happened in Pewter City."

"Why didn't you ask me about finding Ash?" Brock wondered.

Misty looked directly at Ash as she answered. "Well, travelling across new regions makes it difficult to pinpoint people."

Ash shrunk back slightly. "Sorry."

Misty shook her head. "Don't worry. You've always wanted to explore new regions. Meet new people, make new friends."

Ash nodded, then began thinking. "Friends."

"What?" Tracey asked.

"The note." Ash said, taking it from Brock and standing up. "This thing says to gather your friends. You've done that. You've gathered your friends and found me. Why?"

"It scared me." Misty admitted. "I needed help."

"Where are your sisters?" Brock asked.

"They're going to Pallet Town to get Violet's Poliwag." She answered. "All the Pokémon from Pewter City have been moved there."

"The professor's going to have his hands full." Tracey smiled. "I'd better get back there to help him out."

Just as Tracey reached for the door, Brock called to him as a bright light shone, quickly followed by an explosion that blasted Tracey hard into the far wall and knocking Ash, Misty and Brock onto their backs.

"What was that?" Misty coughed.

"I think it was a Voltorb." Brock answered, already helping Ash to his feet. "I saw a small ball of light."

Several men and women rushed into the Gym and surrounded the four friends. They watched as a tall man in a suit with slick purple hair slowly approached. He focused his gaze on Misty as Tracey made his way to her side.

"Misty Waterflower." He said in an oily voice. "It is my pleasure to inform you that your Gym is now under the ownership of us."

"And who are you?" Misty asked.

"I am Petrel." He replied. "An executive of this magnificent organisation that has gained the ownership of this building."

"You are not the owner of this building." Misty snapped back. "I am."

Petrel raised a finger and wagged it. "Sorry little lady. But the time has come for you to leave."

Misty scowled and held up a Poké ball. "You'll have a hard time taking this Gym from me."

"Not really." Petrel disagreed. "Abra Patrol!" Four small yellow Pokémon with their eyes closed suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Please evict these children from our Cerulean base."

"Pikachu!" Ash called quickly.

Pikachu jumped in the air and aimed a Thunderbolt at the Abra. Misty quickly used the distraction to push through the people and make her way to the storage room. On the way, she quickly phoned Professor Oak.

"Professor! It's Misty. Sorry to do this to you, but I need to send all the Gym Pokémon to you. They're in danger."

"What is going on?" Professor Oak asked.

"I don't know." She replied, turning a corner and seeing the storage room. "But someone is saying they're taking over the Gym. I can't let them have the Pokémon."

"We're ready at this side." Professor Oak informed her. "How many Pokémon?"

"At least thirty." Misty answered. "Maybe fifty."

"Gary! Delia! We're looking at about fifty. Give or take." Oak called away from the phone.

Misty heard a muffled reply then she clearly heard Delia asking about Ash.

"Just tell her he's fine." Misty sighed. "He's got out of worse situations than this."

"Don't I know it." Professor Oak muttered. "Start sending the Pokémon Misty!"

Misty pressed a sequence of buttons and soon, the Poké balls began disappearing in small flashes of light. She looked around, wishing that she could send more at a time, but the teleporting system could only send one Poké ball at a time.

"Come on." Misty insisted. "Only twenty-five percent complete. Can't this thing go any faster?"

"We're going as fast as we can Misty." Oak soothed. "Gary and Mrs. Ketchum are working as best they can."

"I'm just stressed." Misty said as she read thirty-five percent transferred. "I've been involved with legendary battles stopped by songs, reality changing Pokémon fuelled by a girls imagination and even a madman controlling a time-travelling Pokémon. Why is this feeling worse than those?" A bang distracted her from her feelings. "I hope the boys are alright."

"They'll be fine." Oak assured. "As you've said, they've all been through worse."

Misty nodded. "I still worry about them though."

"I'd be worried if you didn't." Oak laughed slightly.

"Sixty percent complete." Misty informed him as a white stream of light came from her bag and morphed into her Psyduck. "What are you doing out of your Poké ball? Psyduck, it's not safe right now." Psyduck tilted his head, looking completely oblivious to the situation. "Please just stay near me."

Psyduck stepped next to Misty as the door opened. Misty turned her head, seeing Ash close it behind him. "Misty, there's not much time." Ash warned. "Brock and Tracey can't hold them off for long."

"We're only at seventy-two percent." Misty said. "We need more time."

"Can we speed this up?"

"Not really." Misty answered. "It's a safety measure for the Pokémon."

Ash took out two Poké balls and opened them, releasing his Buizel and Snivy. "Guys, we need to buy time for Misty to finish sending these Pokémon to safety." Buizel and Snivy nodded, ready to fight.

Buizel and Snivy tensed up as two shadows grew on the other side of the door. They slowly opened as Brock and Tracey peered their heads in. The two Pokémon relaxed as the two friendly humans walked in.

"How close is it?" Tracey asked.

"Ninety percent." Misty sighed with relief. "They're going to be safe."

The doors slammed open, revealing Petrel and several of his helpers. "Darn. We can't claim the water Pokémon." He snapped his fingers. "Initiate Operation Shed Skin." Several Koffing and Voltorb were released from their Poké balls, making every flinch back.

"What are we going to do?" Misty asked.

Ash smirked. "Leave it to me. Snivy, Attract!"

Snivy jumped into the air and winked, releasing several hearts that headed for every Pokémon. Each heart made contact with each Pokémon except Buizel. However, only four of the six Koffing were affected.

"Buizel, use Water Gun! Snivy! Use your Leaf Storm!" Ash called.

Buizel inhaled and fired a stream of water from his mouth as Snivy jumped into the air and spun around, creating a slight coating of leaves which quickly shot towards the enemy Pokémon.

"We have to get out of here." Brock said. "Misty, where's the emergency exit?"

"Past those guys." She answered, returning Psyduck to its Poké ball.

"How do we get out then?" Tracey asked.

"Can a Pokémon's move break through the floor?" Ash asked, grabbing a third ball.

"I guess so." Misty agreed. "But I can't be sure. Why?"

"Get ready to run." Ash called. "Pikachu, Snivy and Buizel, can you give us a smokescreen?" The three Pokémon combined their attacks and managed to create a thick smoke. Ash quickly opened the ball in his head, releasing his Land Shark Pokémon; Gible. "Quickly Gible, we need you to dig through the floor."

Gible looked at the floor and hesitated. Misty looked and saw his hesitation. "Gible please. These people were after all the Pokémon here and if we don't get out of here, they're going to hurt us and all the Pokémon we have here. You don't just have my blessing, you have my encouragement. Help us!"

Gible looked around and only after Snivy nodded, Gible turned around raised his arms. Calling out his name, Gible jumped into the air and quickly smashed through the floor. Ash heard a small cry about five seconds later and ushered Brock to the hole. When he was underground, Ash made Tracey follow down, and with some pushing, Misty.

Ash returned Snivy and Buizel to the safety of their balls and called Pikachu to jump down the hole. Just as Petrel was able to see Ash, he jumped down the hole where Brock's Marshtomp quickly blocked the hole with its Mud Shot attack and frozen with Misty's Luvdisc, nicknamed Caserin, using his Ice Beam.

"That's not going to hold them off for long." Misty said, returning Caserin. "We have to move."

"Which way?" Tracey asked. "I'm no good with directions underground."

"Well, from the storage room, the front door is roughly…that way." Misty pointed.

Gible quickly began digging a tunnel, with Ash, Misty, Brock and Tracey slowly following.


	5. To the Max

Taking small steps out of the Mauville Gym after his defeat, the young trainer instantly headed to the Pokémon Centre to heal his Pokémon. He took out his phone and scrolled through his contacts until it settled on one name. Debating whether to actually go through with the phone call took him more time than he thought and soon found himself outside the Pokémon Centre.

He closed his phone and quickly went to the front desk.

"Nurse Joy, can you heal my Pokémon?" He asked. "They took a beating at the Gym."

Nurse Joy smiled. "Of course I can."

"When my Sableye's healed, is there any chance I could get it right away? This was its first battle."

"Certainly." She replied. "If I might ask, how did Sableye get defeated anyway?"

"Wattson's Voltorb used Rollout and got a lucky hit." He sighed.

"Well, I'll see what I can do." She smiled as she took away his Pokémon.

He turned his head and looked around the centre. He was about to use the phone to call home when he saw a passing Chansey with a nurses hat on and approached it, asking if there was a large area of water for him to visit.

Chansey kindly showed him the pool area and luckily for him, it was large enough for the Pokémon he wanted and he was close enough that he could hear if Nurse Joy called him.

Holding out a Premier Ball, which was coloured all white with a red band around the middle, he pressed the button and a white light shot into the pool, and with a few sparkles, a sizeable light purple Pokémon emerged from the water and looked at his trainer. The Pokémon made a questioning sound.

"We lost." he answered. "Shedinja was caught by a Rollout and it just fell apart from there." The Pokémon sunk slightly. "Don't worry Wailmer. We'll think of something. Maybe find a way for Shedinja to learn Protect or something. This is nothing compared to what I had to go through when I was younger."

The young boy thought back to his travels. When he travelled with his sister, who had chosen a Torchic as her starter Pokémon. Despite what he wanted to deny, he knew that when he was younger, he thought he knew everything. But thanks to the small group he travelled with, he learned more about Pokémon than he thought was possible.

When it was time for him to start his journey, in homage to his surrogate brother, he chose the Wood Gecko Pokémon; Treecko.

Before challenging his first Gym, he trained for a day with his Treecko, resulting in her evolution into Grovyle. It was also a double blessing since after Treecko evolved, he saw a Nincada evolve, leaving behind its shell which took on life as a Shedinja which happily decided to travel with him. After a quick Dig attack, Shedinja won the final battle, rewarding a Stone Badge from Roxanne.

After winning his second badge at the Dewford Town Gym, he decided to train in Granite Cave where a Sableye had taken a liking to him. After a quick battle with Grovyle, Sableye was caught and instantly formed a friendship with Shedinja.

Travelling from Slateport City to Mauville, the young trainer had found a Wailmer in trouble. Since he couldn't think about what to do in the moment, he offered to take him to a Pokémon Centre to make him better. The only problem was that the easiest way to carry him was to capture him; with a promise to release the Wailmer afterwards.

As it happened, after healing, Wailmer had decided to stay for a while. And now here he was, waiting for his Pokémon to be healed.

"Excuse me? Max?" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

He turned around. "Yes Nurse Joy?"

"It turns out your Pokémon just needed a few potions with a Leppa Berry drink." Nurse Joy answered, handing back the Poké balls on a tray.

"Thank you." Max nodded.

Nurse Joy bowed her head and went back to her job. Max looked around and knowing there was enough space, let out his other three Pokémon.

Grovyle rubbed the back of her head while Sableye just sat down. Since Shedinja was literally just a shell, to show any emotion, Max had to know Shedinja. Since Shedinja tilted forward and sunk down, he knew that Shedinja was a little upset.

"Don't worry about it." Max smiled at his Pokémon. "We were bound to have a defeat like this at some time. It's just a learning curve."

His Pokémon seemed to brighten up at this. He let them stay around the pool for a little relaxation while he went to use the phone.

He quickly put in a number without even thinking and waited for her to answer. The screen lit up as a friendly face smiled at him.

"Max? What's going on?"

"I took my first Gym loss." He replied. "Just felt like I needed one of your pep talks."

"How can my pep talks help?" she wondered.

"Well, your advice helped me when I started."

The girl sighed and shook her head as a small light-blue Pokémon poked its head into the screen. "Out of the way Glaceon." She laughed slightly. "I was in the middle of brushing."

"Sorry May."

"Don't worry about it." May waved him off. "I asked Glaceon before I answered. How's Grovyle and Shedinja?"

"They're fine. I caught a Sableye and a Wailmer since we last talked." Max smiled. "Sableye and Shedinja seem to have a quick bond formed."

"Well, they are both part Ghost Type." May joked. "That's bound to bond them. So how bad did you lose?"

"Shedinja got hit by a Rollout and it just got stronger from there." Max answered. "I hoped Grovyle could defeat Voltorb but she was already tired from beating Wattson's Manectric."

"And you obviously didn't use Wailmer?" May asked unnecessarily.

"Type disadvantage." Max nodded.

"Look Max, there's nothing I can say that you probably don't already know. You know how I take defeat. I'm sure you remember how Ash took defeat, so just find out how you take defeat."

Max smiled. "Where are you anyway? What's with the pool?"

"I just came out here to give Wartortle a little exercise. Did you say you caught a Wailmer and lost against Wattson? He's the Mauville Gym Leader. Right?"

"Yes. Why?"

May gave him a knowing smile. "Well, you never said he was a _shiny_ Wailmer." The image spun around, showing a surprised Max, his own Wailmer using an Aqua Ring which captured Shedinja's Silver Wind and made the thin rings of water sparkle and completely cover Wailmer but it was thin enough to see Wailmer and make it look like _he_ was sparkling.

Max turned around and saw a familiar Wartortle playing with his Wailmer. He put the phone down and walked outside.

Grovyle quickly went to her trainer and pointed to Wartortle. Max walked to Wartortle and cleared his throat. Wartortle turned around and tilted its head. He knelt down and held out his hand. Wartortle sniffed his hand and looked at Max's face again.

"Yes Wartortle. You do know me." Max smiled. "It's Max. May's sister."

Wartortle smiled and waved before swimming back to Wailmer. Max turned around and looked around the pool. Even though he couldn't see May herself, he immediately walked towards the Venusaur resting by a Blaziken with its eyes closed.

Sensing an approach, Blaziken opened an eye and looked at him. Blaziken nodded and Max gave a small wave. Venusaur produced a vine and pointed it ahead of herself. Max looked where Venusaur was pointing and saw May brushing her Glaceon's fur.

"What are you doing here in Hoenn?" Max asked. "I thought you were going to try to get to Unova."

"I was." May answered. "But I wanted to have a little visit home."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Max asked his older sister.

May looked at her brother. "Well, I didn't know where you'd be. You could have easily been at Fallarbor Town or something."

"You still could have called. I would have come to see you." Max told her.

May nodded, patting Glaceon to signal the end of the grooming session. Glaceon walked to the pool edge as May put away her grooming kit. "And that's why I didn't tell you. You have your own journey to take and you can't stop just because your sister's back in the region."

Max understood instantly. It was true, but he still wanted to see his sister in person rather than just a few phone calls.

"What's happening over there?" May asked, noticing several people gathering in the Centre.

The two siblings walked into the Centre and joined the crowd. "What's going on?"

"A Pokémon Centre was blown up." A trainer told them. "Somewhere called Pewter City in Kanto."

May and Max tensed and looked at each other. They instantly recognised the name of Pewter City. They remembered it as being Brock's hometown.

"Do you remember his number?" Max asked his sister.

"It's on my speed dial." May said, handing Max her Poké balls. "Can you get my Pokémon?"

Max instantly nodded and took the four balls. He easily found Venusaur and Blaziken again and explained to them what was happening.

Wartortle was a little harder to convince but with help from Glaceon, Max was able to get Wartortle back into the ball.

Once he easily gathered his Pokémon, he returned to his sister. "Any luck?"

May shook her head. "He's not answering."

"Come on." Max said. "We'll get to Slateport City and we'll get a ferry to Kanto."

"It took us several days to get from there to here." May reminded him. "And you want us to get there instantly?"

Max smiled. "Not walking."

Arriving at the Mauville City border, Max showed May his idea. The Cycling Path. May looked at Max and smiled. Now she knew why he was the smarter sibling. But she'd never admit to that out loud.

One hour later, and they left their rental bikes at the Slateport side Cycling Path.

They rushed into Slateport City and quickly found the Ferry Terminal. May looked at a nearby timetable, seeing the next ferry to Kanto wasn't until the next day.

"What are we going to do Max?"

"We have to do something May." Max told her. "Try phoning Brock again."

"It keeps going to voicemail." May sighed. "He must have turned his phone off or something."

Max ran through his head for any ideas that may be useful. None of the Pokémon they had between them could fly them to Kanto. Even if they were large enough, the trip would tire them out long before they even reached Kanto's borders.

May looked at her brother. "Hey Max, could Wailmer take us part of the way by sea?"

Max shook his head. "I doubt it. Besides, he's just a recent capture. I don't even know his strengths really. I was going to work with him after I left the Pokémon Centre to help train my other Pokémon."

"All right everybody!" called a voice. "Nobody move."

May and Max turned around at the gruff call and looked through the crowd to see two men and two women in dark coloured uniforms. An elderly man in a purple robe that resembled a winter coat stepped forward and addressed the crowd on a wooden platform.

"Attention citizens of Slateport City. I bring you…a chance to redeem yourselves."

"What do you think he means?" May whispered.

"You have enslaved Pokémon for your own benefits." The man announced. "We simply ask you to release your Pokémon so they may have the freedom that has been unnecessarily taken from them."

The crowd began to murmur amongst themselves. May and Max were surprised to hear that some of the trainers were even thinking that they had forcibly enslaved their Pokémon.

"You don't think that for a second do you May?" Max questioned his sister.

May shook her head. "No way. If I thought for a second my friends weren't happy, I'd ask them about it."

Max nodded. "Same here. I even told Wailmer after he was healed, I'd release him if he wanted, but he wanted to stay with me."

"So I ask any and all trainers here today to release their Pokémon from their enforced confinement and be selfless in this decision." The elderly man requested.

Everyone hesitated, no-one wanting to release their Pokémon. Even if it was selfishness on their part.

There were a few gasps from the crowd as a trainer in his early teens stepped forward, holding a Poké ball. Another trainer rushed forward and grabbed the other trainer's arm. "Dude, what are you doing? You spent two months finding Solrock."

"I know." He said, throwing the ball into the air. His Solrock appeared in a flash of white light.

The speaker instantly frowned. "That was not the light of release."

"No it wasn't." came the reply. "There's no way I'm going to listen to someone from Team Plasma."

"Team Plasma?" the man questioned. "What is Team Plasma?"

"Give it up. I've got a cousin from Unova. Solrock, use Psychic!"

"The Pokémon shall be freed! So says Zinzolin of Plasma!" he called, throwing a Poké ball into the air. "Cryogonal! Solar Beam!"

A Pokémon resembling a snowflake with blue beads appeared and due to the sunny weather, Cryogonal's Solar Beam did not need time to charge. A beam of green and white energy erupted and shot to Solrock.

A second beam of white light intercepted the attack, the light washing over Solrock. Zinzolin gasped in shock. The light faded, revealing a Shedinja guarding Solrock. A stream of twirling fire erupted from the crowd and struck Cryogonal, instantly defeating it.

"Who did that?" Zinzolin demanded. Blaziken emerged from the crowd alongside May. Max stood bravely beside her. "And who are you two?"

"We're the ones who are going to stop you here and now." May confidently announced.

"You're a confident welp, aren't you?" Zinzolin asked.

"What can I say?" May asked, smirking. "I've fought people worse than you."

"But can you fight against Pokémon you haven't _seen_ before?" Zinzolin smiled back. "Now!"

The men and women each threw three Poké balls, releasing six orange Pokémon with loose yellow skin on their legs resembling trousers and a red crest resembling a mohawk on their heads. Four of the other six Pokémon were two headed dragon Pokémon with dark fur covering most of their bodies. The remaining two looked like evolved versions of the two headed dragon Pokémon. These ones were floating in mid-air with bright red eyes and they both had a head for each claw.

"Max, what are those Pokémon?" May asked her brother.

"I don't know." Max said. "But I'd guess that they're dragon type."

May held up a Poké ball. "Then Glaceon is going to have to work hard." She threw the ball, releasing her ice-type. "Glaceon! Ice Beam!"

Glaceon sucked in some air and breathed out, releasing a bright blue beam of ice energy. Three of the orange Pokémon jumped in front of the assumed dragon Pokémon and created blue balls of energy. They threw the balls at Glaceon's Ice Beam, surpassing it in power and heading straight for Glaceon.

"Shedinja! Help Glaceon!" Max called.

Shedinja flew down to shield Glaceon but one of the flying dragons roared and fired a dark beam of interlacing circles.

"No!" May called.

Two metres before the beam would hit Shedinja, a pale pink wind intercepted the Dark Pulse, causing a small explosion but left Shedinja and Glaceon unharmed.

May and Max turned their heads, seeing a pink quadruped Pokémon with ribbons around its neck walking forward and standing by Glaceon's side.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Zinzolin asked, getting slightly annoyed at the interruptions.

"That would be my Sylveon." Said a sweet voice.

A girl around two years older than May stood in front of her and Max. "Now I don't know anything about Hoenn, but I'm sure that Scrafty, Zweilous and Hydreigon aren't native."

"So that's what they're called." May muttered.

"Sylveon! Use Fairy Wind!" the new girl called.

Sylveon's ribbons curled to its neck and immediately flicked out, releasing the same pink wind that stopped the Dark Pulse.

The wind tore past the Pokémon, dealing more damage than Max thought possible. The Team Plasma members stood in shock, trying to form words.

"Now, I suggest you leave before we get the police here."

Zinzolin lowered his head. "Perhaps we should depart. But first, Cryogonal! Haze!"

A second Cryogonal emerged from under Zinzolin's platform and created a large smokescreen. The smoke cleared, showing that the members of Team Plasma had disappeared.

"That was different." The girl smiled, turning towards May and Max. "Are your Pokémon alright?"

"Yes. Thank you." May smiled.

"How did your Pokémon defeat all those Pokémon with one move?" Max asked.

"Well, Sylveon is a Fairy Type Pokémon." The girl answered. "And Fairy Wind is a Fairy Type move that is strong against Dark, Dragon and Fighting Types. Just like those Scrafty, Zweilous and Hydreigon."

"Who are you?" May asked.

"My name is Serena."


	6. Journey to Johto Part 1

After unintentionally digging through to the underground path that connected Cerulean City to Vermillion City, Ash, Misty, Brock and Tracey left via the Cerulean exit, after first blacking the hole and informing the attendant.

"Misty, where are we going?" Ash asked.

"Well, since Team Rocket is trying something, we need to go somewhere Poison Types aren't going to be helpful."

"Saffron City." Tracey realised. "Sabrina uses Psychic Type Pokémon."

"Not to mention her own telekinetic abilities." Misty agreed.

"How has Sabrina been anyway?" Brock asked.

"Well, ever since Haunter moved into the Saffron Gym, Sabrina has really come out of her shell." Misty replied.

One hour later, the quartet entered Saffron City and instantly headed to the Gym. Brock became a little self-conscious when people started whispering the second Brock entered their sight. But Misty knew that there could be an equal chance that they were talking about her and the recent takeover of Cerulean Gym.

She tried to call her sisters, but she couldn't get through. She, along with Tracey, thought that Team Rocket could easily have done something to the phone networks. And if that was the case, they couldn't warn any of the Gym Leaders or police in the other cities and towns.

"I hope Sabrina can help." Ash said. "Or at least see if there's anything she can do."

"Well, I'll try my best." A mature voice surprised him.

The quartet turned around to see a woman with waist length blue hair smirking at them. A Poké ball hovered at her shoulder, slightly spinning.

"Sabrina, we need your help." Misty instantly said.

Sabrina held up her hand and the group instantly found themselves inside the Saffron City Gym's main battle room.

Sabrina looked around and turned to Misty and Brock. "That's terrible news about the tragedies in your city. But I don't know what I can do to help."

"Well, right now we're just wanting a little solace here." Ash answered. "Team Rocket has…"

"Started something big and chased you out of Cerulean Gym?" Sabrina asked. "I know."

"How did you know?" Tracey asked.

Sabrina blushed slightly. "Sorry about that. I'm doing extra telepathy exercises. Anyway, how can I actually help you?"

"Well, we were hoping your Psychic Pokémon and abilities could give us a little help against Team Rocket." Brock answered. "Since they use mostly Poison types anyway."

Sabrina thought for a second. "Well, I could make Saffron City a stronghold and refugee." She turned and sat down in her chair. "But I'd have to co-ordinate with the other Gym Leaders. If you are here Misty, where are your sisters?"

"They've got to Pallet Town to get our Pokémon back." She answered. "But I couldn't tell them what I had to do to our Gym Pokémon."

Sabrina nodded as a piece of paper and a pen appeared in front of her. "I see." The pen began writing against the paper due to Sabrina's telekinetic abilities. "Well, unfortunately my abilities are not that strong to find them now. But if you have anything that can connect to them, then I believe Alakazam could Teleport to their vicinity."

The boys all looked to Misty, making her flinch and step back. "I can't think of anything that can connect with my sisters."

"It can be anything Misty. A locket? A random item that they gave you? A Pokémon?"

Misty pulled out two Poké balls. "Well, my Luvdisc is in love with Daisy's Luvdisc and before it evolved, Gyarados was in a lot of their underwater ballets."

"What do you think Alakazam?" Sabrina looked at the still floating Poké ball. The ball opened itself and Alakazam appeared, nodding slowly. "It could be tricky but to maintain the connection, Alakazam would like someone who knows them to go with him."

Just as Misty stepped forward, a purple Pokémon materialised and made frantic gestures pointing to the door.

"Excuse me." Sabrina said. "Haunter says something is happening outside."

"We'll go with you." Ash offered.

With another raise of her arms, the group had teleported outside, seeing more members of Team Rocket beginning to surround the Gym. Sabrina turned her head and took in the sight.

"Can I help you?" she calmly asked.

"Team Rocket now takes ownership of…"

Sabrina held up her hand. "Let me explain something. _I_ decide who takes ownership of this Gym. No one takes it away from me."

"I beg to differ." Came an oily voice that sent shivers down Misty's spine.

"And who are you?" Sabrina asked.

"He's the one who forced us out of the Cerulean Gym." Misty seethed.

"I see." Sabrina nodded slowly. "Alakazam. Psychic."

Alakazam raised its two spoons as its eyes glowed blue. Every member of Team Rocket glowed with a blue outline and lifted into the air. With a gesture, Alakazam sent everyone flying through the air and away from Saffron City.

"Well, that was easy." Sabrina said. "Thank you Alakazam." Sabrina faced the quartet. "But that is only a temporary measure, they will return."

"We're sorry about this Sabrina." Tracey apologised.

"Don't apologise. The only difference is that I knew they were coming." Sabrina smiled. "But this only further increases the need to contact my fellow Gym Leaders." She pulled out her phone and dialled a number. "Hello Erika? It's Sabrina. Get your Gym Trainers, Pokémon and come to Saffron City. There's a situation rising."

* * *

Walking down an alley in Vermilion City, keeping out of sight of anyone that may recognise him as the unique species of Pokémon that he was, Meowth travelled to the meeting place.

Reaching a dead end, he called out his name three times and clapped his paws. He looked up as what looked like a darkened Jack-o-Lantern fell towards him.

"We need a new place to hide." Meowth told the familiar Pokémon. "Was I followed Gourgeist?"

The Kalos Region Pokémon shook her head that was actually above her Jack-o-Lantern body. Using the arm-like appendages from the top of her head, she grabbed Meowth and floated to the roof of the building.

On the roof of the building, two humans in dark trench coats looked at Meowth and nodded. "Did you do it?"

Meowth nodded. "I made sure Surge got the note. Even made sure his Raichu heard my warning so at least if he doesn't believe the note, he'll at least take notice of Raichu."

"Our next target?"

"I would think Fuchsia City would be best." Meowth suggested. "But it would be tricky due to what the Gym is like."

"Well, if we had our other Pokémon, it would be easier." The short haired human sighed.

"That's true." His partner agreed. "At least we have some credibility so we could get our Pokémon. But we'd need a plausible explanation for getting them."

"There is another way…" Meowth implied.

* * *

"Erika is on board." Sabrina said, dialling a second number. "I just hope Jasmine actually answers her phone this time."

"What about the Elite Four?" Misty asked. "Shouldn't they be informed?"

"As soon as I heard about the Pewter City Pokémon Centre, I placed a call but I was put on hold." Sabrina answered, after closing her phone since Jasmine, the new Fuchsia City Gym Leader did not answer her phone, as expected. "I teleported there and found nothing."

"Why does that sound bad?" Ash asked.

"There was nothing there." Sabrina explained. "The Indigo Plateau was destroyed. Neither my Pokémon, nor I were able to sense any brainwaves. But I choose to believe they were not in the building at the time."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be able to do something here in Kanto." Brock said. "But what about Johto? They had troubles with Team Rocket before."

"I hadn't thought about Johto." Sabrina admitted. "I can't leave Saffron City now that Erika is joining me here."

Ash looked at his friends, and Pikachu. They all had the same look in their eyes. As each of them nodded, he smiled slightly. "Well, I guess we could go."

"Are you serious?" Sabrina quickly asked. "Do you have any idea how dangerous the situation is? You could all die!"

"Well when you travel with Ash, you get used to those things." Misty smiled slightly.

"It's like a rite of passage." Tracey added.

"Besides, Ash needs people with him so he doesn't fall off a cliff or try something crazy by himself." Brock teased.

"Well, it's not like I'd be able to stop you anyway." Sabrina sighed.

"No you would not." Ash smiled, turning around. He took two steps away and suddenly found himself in the air. He turned his head, seeing Sabrina's eyes glowing blue. "Put me down Sabrina. You knew what I meant."

"Of course I knew." Sabrina giggled. "I just couldn't help myself."

Once Ash was on the ground, he faced Sabrina. "Do you know anywhere we could get some supplies?"

"Well, there is the new Super Saffron." Sabrina thought, raising her arms. "I get a ten percent discount since I helped lift some of the heavier items with their Pokémon. Follow me." They blinked in surprise when Sabrina walked inside a tall building.

"I wish she'd ask before teleporting us." Misty sighed before walking inside the building.

After getting their supplies, Sabrina led the group to a train terminal near the Gym. "This is the Magnet Station. It was installed a few years ago to allow better and safer passage between Kanto and Johto. It's also the fastest way between the regions. Not counting teleportation."

"Thank you Sabrina." Ash smiled. "And good luck."

Sabrina nodded. "And to you. Please be safe. And look out for each other."

Brock gasped in realisation. "We don't have the money for tickets."

Sabrina smirked and shook her head. "Follow me."

Arriving at the ticket office, Sabrina handed the staff member a card and explained the situation. Producing four silver and gold cards, Sabrina handed the cards to them and began to wave goodbye as the doors of the station blew off their hinges.

"What's happening?" Sabrina asked.

"Prepare for trouble!" Announced a female voice.

"And make it double!" a male gravelly voice added.

"Here's our mission so you'd better listen." The voices joined as one.

The four friends eyes widened. "It can't be." Misty said.

Two people stepped into the terminal. One was indeed a woman with bright yellow hair and the man had green hair in a bowl haircut.

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all peoples in every nation."

"Administering justice with lightning speed."

"Bashing the bad guys, should we feel the need."

The woman stretched her arms outwards, making her body look like the letter 'T'. "Cassidy."

The man balanced on one leg and placed his left hand on his hip, making the letter 'R'. "And Butch."

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night."

"Surrender to us now, or you will surely lose the fight." Butch finished as a Shuckle appeared and rested at their feet.

"Who are these clowns?" Sabrina asked, unimpressed.

"They're from Team Rocket." Ash explained.

"I thought I sent them away." Sabrina recalled.

"These ones are a little ruthless." Misty told the Psychic Gym Leader. "I still remember when they used a Drowzee to hypnotise all the Pokémon on an island and used them against us. Our own Pokémon."

Sabrina nodded. "Very well." She looked Cassidy and Butch in the eyes. "As the Saffron City Gym Leader, I must insist that you leave Saffron City immediately."

"Listen toots, we don't take orders from you!" Butch shouted, as he threw a Poké ball, releasing a grey and black furred wolf-like Pokémon called Mightyena.

Cassidy also threw a Poké ball, releasing a Dark Type Pokémon of her own. Houndour.

"While I do commend you for facing me with Dark Type Pokémon…" Sabrina went to her belt and pulled off a blue ball with a yellow 'X' crossing over the button. "…I am hardly unprepared, thanks to a friend from Hoenn."

"What's in there?" Cassidy taunted. "A Slowpoke?"

The Quick Ball opened, releasing a human-like Pokémon level with Sabrina's shoulder. The Pokémon readied his arms and stood, ready to attack.

"You four get on the train. I'll deal with Cassidy and Lurch." Sabrina insisted.

"It's Butch! Not Lurch! How can a psychic get a name wrong?" Butch snapped. "Mightyena! Use Bite!"

"Houndour! You use Bite also!" Cassidy called.

The two canine Pokémon ran towards the Pokémon, mouths wide open. Sabrina remained calm as she simply said two words. "Close Combat."

The green and white Pokémon quickly knelt down and delivered two uppercut to the attacking dog Pokémon. Then he leapt in the air delivered punch after kick to each Pokémon with lightning speed. For a finishing blow, the Pokémon drew back his arms and landed a direct hit, sending both Pokémon back to Cassidy and Butch.

"How can a Psychic type Pokémon be so good with Fighting Type moves?" Cassidy asked.

"They can when they're part Fighting Type." Sabrina answered. "Thank you Gallade."

Gallade nodded his head and kept his eyes on Cassidy and Butch. Sabrina turned her head slightly. "Get on the train. Gallade and I can stall them."

"Gallade can't fight them on his own." Brock argued. "One Pokémon can't fight those two on its own."

"But with some back-up, he has a chance." A soft, but firm voice added before a blue powder covered Cassidy, Butch and their Pokémon instantly sending them into a slumber.

A woman in her late-twenties in a yellow robe stood at the doorway with a large yellow plant Pokémon. She stepped forward and looked around. "I seem to have arrived on time."

"You were quick getting here Erika." Sabrina commented, walking to her fellow Gym Leader.

"Well, we were in the process of evacuating the Gym. There weren't enough water Pokémon to save my Gym this time." Erika sighed. "But my Tropius was able to blow out the flames before the fire spread elsewhere."

Sabrina turned back to Ash and company. "Now I do suggest you leave now before the train leaves." She raised an arm and sent the group through the air and to the platform.

Cassidy had begun to wake up. She reached for another Poké ball and threw it, releasing a large orange Pokémon.

"When did they get a Charizard?" Ash asked, not wanting to leave yet.

"Ash, we have to leave." Brock insisted, grabbing Ash's arm.

"What about Sabrina and Erika?" he argued back. "Can they beat a Charizard?"

"Ash, they're Gym Leaders." Misty replied. "Together, they can hold it off."

A whistle sounded and Brock quickly pulled Ash in the train. The doors closed and the train pulled away from the station. Ash screamed as the Charizard launched a Flamethrower attack towards the train.

The flames hit a barrier, stopping them in its tracks. Ash looked and saw Sabrina's Alakazam with its arms pushing against Charizard's attack.

Ash gathered his breath as Saffron City soon became distant. He followed Brock down the carriage and sat at a four-seat table with Tracey and Misty.

"What was the scream for?" Misty asked.

"That Charizard used Flamethrower and Alakazam stopped it." Ash answered. "It gave the train the time it needed."

"So we can't go back?" Tracey asked.

Brock shook his head. "I wouldn't recommend it."

"So what's the plan?" Misty asked her friends.

All three shook their heads and Ash placed his head on the table. Pikachu jumped to the table and patted Ash's head. "We don't even know what's happening." Ash said against the table.

"We're going to Johto to warn the Gym Leaders about Team Rocket." Brock loudly whispered.

Ash lifted his head and looked at the Doctor-in-Training. "And what are they doing? They destroyed the Pewter City Pokémon Centre and took over Cerulean Gym. Now they're trying to overrule Saffron City as well. We don't even know _why_ they're doing what they're doing."

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Misty said. A white light erupted from Misty's bag and landed on the table, revealing Psyduck. "You need to stop doing that." Misty put Psyduck back in its ball.

"When we get to Goldenrod City, we should find Whitney." Brock instructed. "Tell her what's happening in Kanto."

"Then what?" Tracey asked. "Travel all of Johto telling the Gym Leaders what's happening?"

"If that's what it takes." Brock confirmed.

Suddenly, the carriage jerked. Ash looked out of the window, seeing the scenery rapidly slow down. "What's going on?"

"The train's leaving us behind!" Called another passenger.

"What?" Misty asked, instantly rushing down the small corridor and looked out of the carriage end. Misty turned around. "He's right. Are we in the last carriage?"

"There's only the buffet car after us." A female trainer answered.

Misty nodded. She looked around. "Ok. We're on a bridge that's roughly fifty feet in the air. Does anyone here have someone waiting for them in Goldenrod?" A teenager and an elderly woman raised their arms. "Try to contact them and tell them to report what's happened. Meanwhile, does anyone have any Flying or Psychic Types with them, or even Pokémon with Psychic Type moves."

Aside from Ash, no-one else raised their arms. Misty sighed. It would be asking too much from Ash's Pokémon to carry everyone down from the train.

"This is going to be tough." Brock sighed. "How are we going to get down?"

"Could Steelix do the job?" Ash asked.

"It could be a bit much for him." Brock admitted. "I assume that's why Misty isn't asking to use your Pokémon."

"I don't want to put too much pressure on them." Misty added.

The elderly woman raised her hand. "Excuse me, but I couldn't answer you before, but I have a Magnezone, a Gothitelle with Psychic and a Golurk. I'm sure the three of them could help get us to the ground."

"It wouldn't be too much for them?" Tracey asked.

The woman smiled. "We've been taking it easy these past few years. Even if it's just a simple thing, I know they'd be happy for the chance for a little excitement."

The woman approached the carriage end and threw three Poké balls. The large Golurk appeared first and instantly ignited some fire from its waist and hovered in place. It held out a hand as a black human shaped Pokémon appeared. The final Pokémon was a large grey Pokémon with a single red eye and magnets for hands.

"Wow." Tracey gasped. "Such amazing Pokémon."

"Save the sketching." Misty said. "We need to get off this train."

The woman looked at her Pokémon. "Ok guys, work together and get all of us off this carriage before something bad happens."

The Pokémon make noises of approval as Gothitelle raised his arms. A green light shone as Gothitelle used his Telekinesis to lift the remaining carriages off the rails. The people inside shook as the carriage rocked.

The woman raised her fist and shook it at Gothitelle. "That's not what I meant you hothead! I wanted you to lift the _people_ off of here."

Gothitelle grunted, but nodded in understanding. As people queued to get lifted from the carriage, Magnezone spun, sensing something. Its trainer noticed this and looked through the skies.

Just as it happened that only Ash, Misty, Brock and Tracey were left on the carriage, a loud noise echoed.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

"I didn't recognise it." Brock answered.

The same noise echoed again, this time, louder. Misty and Tracey rushed to the windows. "It's getting closer, whatever it is."

"It doesn't sound like any Pokémon I know." Tracey commented.

"Maybe we should stay on here to give the others a chance to escape." Ash suggested.

"But we can't even escape what's coming." Misty argued.

Outside, Gothitelle had finished lowering the last person to the ground and heard the approaching noise.

Golurk had lowered the Psychic type to the ground and turned to take up a defence. The trainers on the ground each readied a Poké ball just in case they needed to battle. Looking all around through the trees, one trainer heard a rumble coming from behind him.

He turned his head, seeing a tall green being slithering towards the small group. He presumed it was a legendary Pokémon since it did not look familiar to him in any way.

The green Pokémon suddenly stopped and turned what appeared to be its head. It glowed a bright lime green, sending beams of the same light in all directions. The Pokémon shrunk down and seemed to turn into a dog-shaped Pokémon.

"Did it just evolve?" he asked himself. The other trainers had decided to help those without Pokémon get away from any immediate danger.

The unknown Pokémon turned its head towards the boy and looked at him. Then it looked away and laid eyes on the bridge. It let out a strange howl and shot several green balls that looked like shooting stars straight towards the carriage.

He readied himself to throw the Poké ball in his hand when a larger hand grabbed his, stopping him. He turned his head, seeing a large muscular man in a blue marine-style outfit.

"Let go of me." The young trainer struggled.

"Can't do that laddie." The man answered. "Orders from my captain."

The boy struggled against the grasp, trying to grab another ball, but found himself coughing as a dark cloud suddenly wafted in. the boy was able to break free and found himself being led away by a Pokémon.

Exiting the cloud, the boy saw that a Quilava had led him away and to a nearby ditch. Jumping down, he saw a girl in a white hat and red coat.

"Thanks Quilava." The girl smiled and returned the Pokémon to its ball. "Are you okay?"

The boy nodded. "Yes, thank you." He took the offered bottle of water and drank it.

"What's happening?" the girl asked, indicating the train on the bridge.

"I don't know." He replied. "Something cut off the last carriages and now a strange Pokémon is attacking it."

The girl looked at the carriage and saw yellow bolts of electricity fight against the green attack. She gained a worried look on her face. "We have to help them."

The boy looked at her. "Are you crazy? There's no way we can help them."

The girl smiled at the boy. "You don't have to help. But I'm going to."

"Why?"

"Because an old friend would go and help." She smiled. "A foolish boy with a Pikachu."

"Who are you anyway?"

"That's a bit forward when I don't even know your name." the girl teased.

"I'm Brendan Birch. And you?"

"I'm Dawn." She smiled, holding a Poké ball. "Dawn Berlitz."


	7. Journey to Johto Part 2

Inside a very technological building, Meowth snuck inside air vents, trying to remember the layout to the storage room whilst his companions walked the halls.

"I'm sure it was this way." The woman said.

"They could have changed the layout." The man suggested. "They may be on a different floor."

The woman shook her head. "They wouldn't change the storage room location on a whim. Besides, I doubt the boss would change the layout after all this time."

"Unless he knows someone would steal from him." A woman's voice interrupted.

The two turned around, seeing a woman with short red hair and a definitive aura of authority. "Ariana?"

"That's _Admin_ Ariana. Thank you." She smirked back. "Now then. Jessie, James. Our boss would like a meeting with you."

Meanwhile, Meowth had seen Jessie and James be taken away by Ariana. He took a small gulp and continued on his way, knowing that due to Ariana's small act of gloating, she had revealed that the storage room had indeed been moved.

He felt a small stirring in the attached satchel and tapped it twice. "Not yet." He whispered. He continued to crawl through the vents, turning left and right, having to backtrack when he found a few dead ends.

Eventually, he found a door being guarded by two grunts. He reached his paw inside the satchel, casting his glances down at the three Poké balls, making sure he picked the right one.

"Ok, we need to Leech Seed those guards straight away." Meowth whispered to the ball. "Best to layer it up so they fall unconscious quicker." Meowth held the ball to the grate. "Go."

The ball opened, releasing the white light that changed into Gourgeist. Quickly, she launched several Leech Seed attacks on the two grunts. Slumping against the wall, the grunts entered a forced sleep. Gourgeist floated to the grate where Meowth was and removed it.

Meowth jumped down and walked to the door. "It need a key card." He looked to the grunts. "Can you check that guy for a card while I check this one?"

After searching pockets, Gourgeist pulled out a card and showed it to Meowth. Meowth smiled and Gourgeist swiped the card, opening the door.

Meowth and Gourgeist entered the storage room, closing the door behind them. He took out the remaining Poké balls and opened them, releasing Inkay and Wobbuffet.

"Find Jessie and James' Poké balls." Meowth instructed. "They mark the balls with pictures of the trainer that caught them."

The Pokémon nodded while Meowth headed to a nearby computer. He began typing away, looking through folders for something.

Wobbuffet scared Meowth by shouting. Meowth turned his head and looked at the blue Pokémon. "Be quiet. We can't draw any attention."

Wobbuffet pointed to the computer, showing Meowth what he was looking for. Meowth smirked and inserted a small stick into the computer.

He opened a new window on the computer and selected the folders he wanted. He moved the folders over, copying them and deleting them from the main computer.

He took out the stick and saw Inkay and Gourgeist holding several Poké balls. "You're sure they're the ones we want?"

Inkay and Gourgeist nodded firmly and handed Meowth the balls so they could be put in the satchel.

* * *

Opening the large double doors, Admin Ariana led Jessie and James into the main office. She gestured for them to approach the desk as she left the room.

Jessie and James eyed the large cat eyeing them up and taking its place by its trainers side. Despite their experience with legendary Pokémon and the few end of the world scenarios they've faced, their boss' Persian still managed to instil fear in their hearts.

The chair spun around, revealing their boss; Giovanni. He placed a hand on Persian's head and gently rubbed.

Giovanni looked Jessie and James directly in their eyes. They both flinched as he moved his arm back to the desk. "Welcome." They both gasped at the sudden sound. "Now I understand, thanks to your report, that you defeated the threat to the Kalos Region with just your, and correct me if I'm wrong, Gourgeist; a Grass and Ghost Type. And an Inkay? Which I believe, is a Psychic and Dark Type."

"Yes sir." They said, trying to be confident.

Giovanni nodded slowly, then pressed a button on his desk, causing a picture behind him to slowly descend, showing a television. He picked up a remote control and pressed a button. A video began playing, bringing back memories of the battle with Team Flare.

At one point, Giovanni paused the footage and looked back at Jessie and James, as if waiting for an answer. When none came, he raised his voice. "If that was the case, then what is that Pokémon, because it is in no way Gourgeist, nor Inkay."

Jessie and James recognised the large green Pokémon, but could not recall its name. "Sorry sir. We can't remember its name." Jessie volunteered.

"Its name is Zygarde." Giovanni told them. "It was instrumental in Team Flare's defeat. As were several other trainers and the Kalos Gym Leaders. Not you!" the two Team Rocket members looked at each other from the corner of their eyes. Giovanni let his mouth curve into a smirk. "But I do commend you on your editing skills. It was only thanks to Agent Domino that we noticed this slight amount of footage."

"Agent Domino?" James asked, slightly nervous.

"Indeed." Giovanni confirmed. "And it was only with a passing glance."

Jessie moved her foot slightly, ready to leave in an emergency. James did the same, but felt that his foot had slightly pushed something. He looked down, seeing a thin brown vine with a yellow tip. He moved his eyes, seeing that the vine was attached to a yellow and green Pokémon that James instantly knew as a Victreebel.

"Now I know you wouldn't want to leave so suddenly." Giovanni taunted. "Not before Victreebel has done its purpose."

James gulped, knowing exactly what a Victreebel could do. He looked at Jessie, and seeing she was looking at him, he shook his head. Jessie moved her foot back to a comfortable position and looked at Giovanni.

"How about we move to a more…suitable location?" Giovanni asked, knowing full well that Jessie and James knew that he wasn't giving them a choice.

* * *

On the train carriages, Pikachu used all the strength he could summon to fend off the attacks coming towards his friends.

"Pikachu, keep it up!" Ash encouraged. "We just need a few more minutes." He quickly turned to his friends. "Any idea what Type those attacks are?"

"It's hard to say without seeing what Pokémon is using it." Brock replied. "Right now, we need to get down from here."

"And how do we that?" Misty called, after being knocked into a chair. "We don't have any Pokémon that can save us!"

Tracey rocked from another stray attack and looked out of the window. He squinted his eyes. "What's that?"

Ash and Misty looked out of the same window, seeing a white Pokémon flying towards them. Misty felt a sense of nostalgia and warmth in her heart. "It can't be, can it?"

Ash shook his head. "Sorry Misty. It's not Togetic."

"Then who is it?" Tracey asked.

"Togekiss." Ash smiled. "Get down!"

Ash, Misty and Tracey all ducked as a ball ripped through the carriage. Ash looked up, seeing a determined Togekiss nod at him. He looked down, seeing a large stream of water and a bright blue beam head for him. As the two reached the carriage, they combined and fell back to wherever they came from, creating a slide down to their source.

Togekiss pointed to the slide and then to Ash, who instantly knew what Togekiss was saying. "We have to slide down. Now!"

"What?" Misty asked. "Are you crazy?"

"Compared to everything else we've done?" Brock asked. "This is child's play."

Misty looked at Tracey. She sighed when she saw him nod, clearly agreeing with Brock. She called out when she saw Ash grab Pikachu and jump down the slide. Brock and Tracey quickly followed Ash down the slide. Misty saw a large ball of energy fly towards her.

She turned her attention to Togekiss. "Can you help me down?"

Togekiss smiled and offered a wing. Misty gladly took the offer and held her breath as she took the jump onto the slide.

The wind ripped through Misty's hair as she felt the cold icy chill rip up her back. She couldn't reach the bottom quick enough for her liking.

Togekiss used all her strength to fly and slow Misty down for her to get off the slide. Misty jumped to her feet and looked back at the slide.

"I don't want to go down that again." Misty shivered. "Did you bring a Fire Type Ash?"

"Only Charizard." He replied.

Misty shook her head. "Never mind. Who saved us anyway?"

Ash looked at Togekiss. "You are the Togekiss I know, aren't you?"

Togekiss cheered and spun in the air very gracefully. Once again on the ground, Togekiss bowed and winked at Ash.

Ash nodded and turned to his friends. "We can trust Togekiss." He turned back to the Jubilee Pokémon. "Now, where's Dawn?"

"Dawn?" Brock asked. Then he clicked his fingers. "Of course. The Hydro Pump and Ice Beam. Piplup and Buneary."

Two sweet voices sounded and emerged from the nearby trees. Everyone turned to see a small brown rabbit with cream tufts of fur and a small blue penguin-like Pokémon. Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and greeted the two Pokémon.

It was easily noticeable that Buneary was acting very shy around Pikachu but still brave enough to go to him and affectionately rub her head against his.

Ash laughed slightly. "That is definitely Dawn's Buneary."

"What gave it away?" asked a cheery voice.

Looking beyond the Pokémon, Ash smiled brightly as he recognised his companion from the Sinnoh Region.

"Hi Dawn, what's happening?"

"That's what I was going to ask you." Dawn countered, losing her smile to a face of concern. "I recognised Pikachu's Thunderbolt. That green Pokémon was attacking you."

"Green Pokémon?" Tracey asked.

Dawn turned to Tracey. "Yeah. It was weird. It looked like a large snake-thing. Then it evolved."

"Into what?" Brock asked.

Dawn returned Buneary and Togekiss as she sighed. "That's the thing. It was a weird evolution. It glowed green and shot beams from its body as it shrunk down into a dog."

"A dog?" Brock asked. "Like a Houndoom?"

Dawn shook her head. "Definitely _not_ a Houndoom."

"So what then?" Misty asked.

Dawn thought about how to describe when a call drew her attention. She turned her head, seeing her new acquaintance. Once she saw his panicked look, she became concerned. "Brendan, what's wrong?"

"I called a few friends about the Pokémon." He answered. "And I was able to get a name from one in Kalos."

"Kalos?" Ash muttered, something triggering his memory.

"Yeah, it's this far off region. Really nice. I wouldn't mind going there and catching a few Kalos Pokémon." Brendan trailed off before snapping back thanks to Dawn. "Anyway, Calem told me that only one Pokémon came to mind when I described it. A legendary Dragon Type called…"

"Zygarde." Ash interrupted.

Brendan looked at Ash. "How did you know?"

"I met a Zygarde. Two actually." Ash answered. "And one almost destroyed a region."

"That's not good." Brendan said. "What happened?"

"The other Zygarde, along with a few helpers, managed to stop it and together, we saved the region." Ash answered.

"You were there?" Brendan asked.

"Yes." Ash answered. "I always seem to be around when things go crazy."

"Why is that anyway?" Dawn asked.

Ash shrugged his shoulders. "Dumb luck."

Padding filled the air, causing Brendan and Dawn to fearfully turn their heads. Zygarde stood there, in its dog-form. It growled at the humans, Pikachu and Piplup. Ash took a bold step forward.

"Squishy?" he asked. Zygarde called out into the air, glowing green. Ash quickly took charge. "Everyone! Run! We can't win this now!"

"Ash, you always say we can fight." Brock said, already starting to run.

"Not this time!" He insisted. "It took everything to stop one. Even the Gym Leaders and Champion had to help out."

Brendan grabbed a Poké ball and stopped running. "I can hold it off."

"No!" Ash said. "You can't beat a Legendary Pokémon."

Brendan smirked. "Maybe, maybe not. But we can try." He threw the Poké ball, releasing his starter Pokémon; Swampert. "Now go. Swampert and I can handle this."

"Brendan." Dawn tried, placing an arm on his shoulder. "Don't do this."

Brendan lowered his head and pulled out a Repeat ball. He opened it, causing his Shiftry to appear. "Dawn, stand with the others." Reluctantly, Dawn moved back and stood with the others. "I'm sorry. Shiftry, Whirlwind them away."

The calls of protest fell on deaf ears as Shiftry used his leafy hands to whip up strong winds that sent Ash, Misty, Brock, Dawn and Tracey through the air.

Brendan turned back around, seeing Zygarde assume the form he had first seen. Shiftry turned back around and looked at the massive Zygarde. He looked back at Brendan.

"I was going to have Swampert handle this, but he may need help." Brendan pulled out a black ball called a Luxury Ball and threw it in the air, letting out his second strongest Pokémon; Aggron.

"Okay guys and girl." Brendan started. "We need to buy time. Just this once; use all the power you have against that Pokémon."

Swampert and Aggron fired an Ice Beam each at Zygarde's face area whilst Shiftry fired Bullet Seed at the ground to try to stop Zygarde's starting movements.

* * *

After introductions were made, May, Max and Serena went to the Pokémon Centre to give their Pokémon a small check-up.

After that, they rushed to the airport but since Zinzolin's attack, everything was grounded. May screamed in frustration.

"It's alright May." Serena soothed. "We'll get to Pewter City."

"It's not just that." May said. "The Gym Leader is a friend of ours. And since he's not answering, we need to see if he's alright."

"If he's a Gym Leader, he'll be fine." Serena smiled. "Trust me. Gym Leaders are strong."

Max nodded. "She's right May. Besides, look what we've been through."

May smiled. "Kyogre and Groudon fighting, almost tearing Hoenn apart. I almost drowned in a sea temple."

"What?" Serena gasped.

Max nodded. "Yeah. And all because of our friends knack of running into any and all Legendary Pokémon."

"Why is that anyway?" May asked. "Of all the people we could have travelled with, it happened to be the one who found all Legendary Pokémon."

"That sounds like someone I know." Serena said. "There's not many Legendary Pokémon back in Kalos but he always found them."

"He?" Max asked.

Serena nodded, her eyes glistening over. "Yes. He was so brave. Reckless, but brave. Always doing anything he can to help Pokémon. Even if it means jumping off a large tower just to save his Pikachu." May and Max went wide-eyed and both looked at each other. Serena noticed this. "What? Did I say something?"

"It's just…our friend was like that." May answered. "Even down to the Pikachu."

"Quite a coincidence." Max agreed.

"Anyway, how are we going to get to Kanto?" May asked. "Especially if we can't go by phone or ferry."

"Do you have any water Pokémon that could carry us?" Serena asked.

"I only have a Wailmer and I don't think he's strong enough to carry us all across to Kanto." Max answered.

Serena sighed. "So what so we do now?"

"Hey, did you hear?" someone nearby asked their friend. "Cerulean City was taken over by Team Rocket." This caught all of their attention. "Apparently, the Gym Leader had only just managed to send all of the Pokémon to safety before she escaped."

"Where did she go?" the friend asked.

"No-one knows yet. She's still missing." Was the reply. "But there is a rumour that she wasn't alone. The Pewter City Gym Leader and Professor Oak's assistant were also with her. And some other kid."

May and Max looked at each other and excused themselves from Serena for a brief conversation.

"There's no doubt about it." May said. "Brock, Misty and Tracey are involved in something."

Max nodded. "And I'll bet that Ash is in the middle of it." He saw his sister agreed wholeheartedly. "We need to get to Kanto. Now."

"And how can we do that?" May asked. "It's not like we can ask Rayquaza or Deoxys for a lift."

"Maybe I can help." Serena interrupted. "Sorry for listening in, but if the Ash you're talking about is the Ash I know, then there's no time to waste. Follow me."

Serena led the Maple siblings out of Slateport City and to a secluded section of Route 110. Which admittedly wasn't easy since the Cycling Path gave all cyclists a good view. She pulled out a small bottle with a unique design.

"This is a very special bottle." Serena explained. "While this isn't the original, it was gifted to me to use in an emergency. While regional travel doesn't fall under the category, going to help save a region in trouble, definitely does."

"How does it work?" Max asked.

"We need to use three elemental attacks on it." Serena answered. "Fire, Water and Ground. I can only provide the Fire element."

"Well, I could use my Wartortle for the Water." May volunteered.

"Would using Dig work?" Max asked. "It is a Ground Type move."

"I'm not sure." Serena admitted. "Last time, we used Sand Attack."

"Let's give it a try." May said, releasing Wartortle.

Max threw a ball and let Shedinja out as Serena set the bottle on the ground and walked back to let her Fire Type, Braixen out.

"Shedinja, besides using Dig, do you have any other Ground Type moves?" Max asked. "Like Sand Attack?"

Shedinja turned away from the group and whipped up a small sandstorm and fired it a short distance. Despite its expressionless body, Max could sense the smugness from his Pokémon.

"Alright Shedinja, don't be smug." Max smiled. "Let's just do this."

"We need to hit the bottle at the same time." Serena said. "Everyone ready?" Braixen, Wartortle and Shedinja all made noises of approval and awaited instructions. "Braixen, use Flamethrower!"

"Water Gun!" May called.

"Shedinja, aim Sand Attack at the bottle." Max added.

The three Pokémon launched their attacks, all hitting the bottle and causing it to rise into the air. Sparks of light began to shoot from the bottle.

"Stop the attacks!" Serena called.

The Pokémon stopped firing and moved to their trainers side. The bottle broke apart, creating a dark circle. May, Max and Serena returned their Pokémon to their balls and watched as a small pink and violet Pokémon that shared certain attributes with the bottle float from the hole as it closed.

Seeing May and Max's faces, the Pokémon floated to them and smiled. "Were you surprised?"

"A little." May answered. "But after our adventures, there's nothing much that can surprise us."

Serena approached the Pokémon. "Hoopa, we need your help." The Pokémon, now known as Hoopa, looked at Serena. "May and Max here, have friends in Kanto who are in trouble. I was hoping you'd be able to use your rings to take us there."

"I'll try." Hoopa said. "Here goes nothing. Alléhooparing!"

Hoopa took a ring from its head and threw it into the air. The ring grew enough to let May and Serena through comfortably.

"And this ring will take us to Kanto?" May checked.

Hoopa nodded. "Yes. Straight to Kanto."

"Thank you Hoopa." Serena smiled as she stepped through the portal.

May and Max followed through the portal as Hoopa waved them away. As Max looked around, he knew instantly that something had gone wrong. Instead of being somewhere that would be easily recognisable or somewhere where anyone would be of any help, he found himself in what would be described as a holding cell.

He spun around, seeing the portal close. "Where are we?"

"Something's gone wrong." Serena said.

"That's obvious." May stated. "What went wrong?"

"I don't know." Serena slowly shook her head. "Hoopa's portals always open exactly where he wants."

"Which means he wanted to open the portal here." Max added. "The question is, why?"

"That's thanks to me." Said a slightly high-pitched voice.

The three, now prisoners, looked to the door to see a man with light green hair and a pristine white suit grinning with an unnerving edge to it. He held up a small device with only a switch and a red light. He flipped the switch, changing the red light to a green light.

"This device has just activated a simulation of an incident that occurred in LaRousse City in Hoenn." The man informed them. "Your Poké balls have been disabled. You won't be able to let out any of your Pokémon."

Serena quickly reached for a Poké ball, but found she couldn't activate it to let out her Pancham. She looked at the door to see the man laughing as he walked away.

She screamed and banged on the door. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see May looking concerned. "Serena, that isn't going to help anything or anyone."

Serena looked May in the eyes. "Well, I don't know what I can do now. I've never been in a situation like this."

"Did that guy say LaRousse City?" Max asked.

"Yeah." May answered. "Why?"

"Isn't that where Deoxys and Rayquaza fought?" Max asked his sister.

May suddenly remembered the adventure where the entire city was locked down when the Mythical Pokémon Deoxys was searching for its friend. "Oh no. We have to get the field shut off as soon as we can."

"Good luck with that." murmured a depressed voice.

May walked to the door and stood on her toes and looked into the cell opposite. Her eyes widened as she recognised the long, red-haired woman looking back at her. "What are _you_ doing here?"


	8. Adult Supervision

In Pallet Town, despite the amount of water Pokémon, Professor Oak's ranch was running smoothly. As always, Ash's Bulbasaur patrolled and made sure there was peace between the Pokémon.

He heard a roar from the improvised lake and rushed over, managing to get Hawlucha and Infernape to come along with him as backup.

As Bulbasaur feared, there was a dispute between two Gyarados. He was never good at settling Gyarados disputes. Luckily for him though, an Electric Type always stayed nearby whenever two Gyarados were in the same body of water.

As it turned out, one Gyarados was trying to teach the other Thunderbolt. But if it wasn't for the two Gyarados, Bulbasaur wouldn't have seen a group of people trying to sneak into the ranch.

He used Vine Whip to try to trip them up, but due to the small blue disc looking Pokémon floating beside them, his vines were stopped using Psychic Type power.

One human looked down at the suspended vine and smiled. "Nice try you little pest, but our Bronzor are unmatched in psychic power."

Bulbasaur grunted and tried to pull his vines away. Hawlucha jumped into the air to attack, but the Bronzor used their Psychic attack and threw him into the nearby trees.

Infernape took in a large breath and let out a powerful Flamethrower to stop the Bronzor but several streams of water countered and matched Infernape's Flamethrower, cancelling it out.

The Pokémon looked and saw five orange weasel looking Pokémon, glaring at them. Bulbasaur stepped forward, but one of the weasel opened its mouth and shot two thin light blue beams at Bulbasaur, lightly freezing him.

"Naughty little Pokémon." A woman teased. "Our Floatzel are always prepared for Grass Type Pokémon."

Bulbasaur looked at the Gyarados and smirked. One Gyarados instantly knew what he meant and dove underwater and suddenly leapt out of the water, surrounding itself with electricity and launched a powerful Thunderbolt on the Floatzel. Some of the electricity also caught some of the humans and all of the Bronzor.

"What is going on over here?" came an old voice.

"Who's the old guy?" asked one of the remaining standing humans.

"I'm Professor Oak." He replied. "And you are not welcome here if you intend of causing harm to the Pokémon who live here."

"These aren't your Pokémon." Professor Oak was accused.

"I didn't say they were." He replied. "I just said they lived here." He held up two Poké balls. "These are my Pokémon." Throwing the balls let out a large orange Pokémon known as Dragonite and his newest Pokémon; Rotom.

"Those Pokémon are weak!"

Professor Oak waggled a finger. "Never judge a Pokémon by its appearance."

Rotom quickly sped forward and zapped the remaining Bronzor, leaving only the humans standing.

"These were our strongest Pokémon!" one man called. "What happened?"

"You underestimated my Rotom." Oak smiled, then put on a serious face. "Now leave this place."

As Dragonite took a step forward, a white light began to shine. One of the Bronzor was glowing as it suddenly grew noticeably taller and took on a cylindrical shape. The light faded, showing what could only be described as an oversized bell.

Infernape growled and raised his arms. He launched forward, coating his body in bright blue flames. Just before Infernape would have hit Bronzong, the large Pokémon floated further into the air, but did not miss a passing burn.

Bronzong slumped slightly as the burn took hold. "Bronzong! Rain Dance if you can!" called its trainer. Bronzong echoed its name, and above its body, a dark cloud formed. Rain fell from the cloud, diminishing the burn, but not stopping it fully. "Flash Cannon!"

Bronzong, whilst still floating, turned its body, so its base could be seen. It aimed its base towards Professor Oak, who flinched back. Dragonite and Rotom placed themselves in front of Oak, to protect him.

Light began gathering at Bronzong's base. Dragonite and Rotom readied attacks to counter Bronzong's Flash Cannon, but were not needed as a bright purple and yellow energy struck Bronzong, surprising it and sending it into the trees.

Professor Oak and the Pokémon looked at the energy to see it fade and reveal a dark blue draconic Pokémon.

The Pokémon turned to the strange people and roared. They gathered their Poké balls and returned all their Pokémon and turned around to run away. They stopped in their tracks, seeing a random stone on the ground. A light blue cloud sprouted from the top of the stone and spread out. It was now clearly a floating Pokémon that was a swirling vortex of blue with purple dots. Its eyes and mouth were also purple and joined.

Behind the obvious Ghost Type Pokémon, stood a woman with long blonde hair. She had a stern look on her face and a hand on her hip. "Don't move Galactic Grunts."

"It's the Champion." One said.

"But she's supposed to be in Sinnoh." another said.

"I was. Until I was informed that a Commander of your team was over here in Kanto." She replied. "Now surrender. I don't think Garchomp or Spiritomb would let you go so easily."

The grunts looked between the two Pokémon and looked at each other. They came to an agreement and each raised an arm, revealing that along their skin, was an etching of a red chain tattooed onto them.

Unexpectedly, the tattoos began to glow. The Sinnoh Champion took a few steps back, urging Spiritomb to back up also. A black disc appeared below the grunts, sucking them through. The disc faded away when the Grunts were gone from view.

Professor Oak stepped forward. "What was that?"

"I have my suspicions, but I hope I'm wrong." The woman looked at Oak. "I'm Cynthia. Champion of the Sinnoh Region. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Professor."

"Likewise." Professor Oak smiled. "But I'm sorry it's not under better circumstances."

Cynthia waved him off. "Don't worry about it."

"Well, since you're here, would you like a tour of my ranch?" Oak offered.

"I really should be trying to find the Galactic Commander." Cynthia urged. "Perhaps a rain check?"

"Agreed." The Professor smiled. He made a gesture behind him. "Well, can I at least offer you an easier way out?"

"Lead the way."

* * *

Meanwhile, Daisy and her sisters had found Violet's Poliwag and had been informed about the Cerulean Gym takeover by Delia Ketchum.

"This is awful." Lily gasped after spending the last twenty minutes in silence.

Daisy looked at Delia. "Have you heard anything about Misty or her friends?"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not. And I'm just as worried as you."

"If not more." Daisy agreed. "You're Ash's mother, right?" Delia nodded. "Well, if any of the stories Misty has told us are true, then Ash will be fine."

"I know." She replied. "It's just hard. You know?"

"At least Misty sent the Pokémon here." Violet smiled slightly, holding her Poliwag. "I wouldn't be able to handle losing the Pokémon _and_ Misty."

The four women looked up at a door opening. It was Gary Oak; Ash's childhood rival/friend. "Any news?" The four shook their heads. "Ash, what are you doing now?"

"What _can_ we do?" Violet asked, still rubbing Poliwag to reassure herself he was still there. "Misty was always the adventurous one. There's a reason we leave the Gym to her. She can handle it herself. The three of us can barely make one decent Leader."

"That can't be true." Delia reassured her.

Gary nodded. "Yes it is. When I went for the Cascade Badge, they barely made it a challenge for me."

"That was before Misty made us work." Lily smiled. "That was always something I admired about her. She always told us when we were too selfish."

Daisy shook her head and stood up. "Stop talking like that Lily. Stop talking like Misty is gone."

"I didn't mean to…" she started, but stopped when she saw the tears in her sisters eyes. "Misty can't take care of herself with something like this." She insisted.

"She's still just a runt." Violet added.

Daisy looked her sisters in the eyes with a fierce glare. "She is far from a runt. I had a little adventure with her and Tracey. I was a wreck when Team Rocket took Caserin and my Luverin, but if it wasn't for Misty and Tracey, our Luvdisc would be gone." She looked away. "Travelling through Kanto and Johto changed Misty for the better, and we're still the same Women who take extended vacations because Misty's watching the Gym."

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked.

Daisy looked once again at her sisters, her face now determined. "If a few adventures changed Misty for the better, then it can do the same for me."

"Daisy?" Violet asked.

"I'm going to find Misty." Daisy answered.

"You don't have any idea where to start looking." Gary said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't care." Daisy walked outside. "I need Vaporeon and Dewgong."

Everyone remaining looked at each other. "What's gotten into her?"

Delia walked to the door that Daisy had left. 'Don't be reckless Daisy.' She thought.

But before anything else, Delia had to find Mr. Mime.

* * *

In a small town in the region of Sinnoh, Johanna Berlitz had packed a travel bag. She looked around her house for her final checks.

Just as she was about to leave the house, she gasped and ran upstairs and opened her bedroom door.

Sleeping on her bed was her faithful Glameow. Johanna smiled and felt a tear fall down her face. Despite Johanna's promise to Glameow for a relatively easy life, watching the news five minutes ago, was essentially that promise being broken.

"Glameow?" Johanna said. Glameow lazily opened an eye. "Sorry for waking you up, but I need your help with something." Glameow opened its other eye and lifted its head to listen. "Do you remember Dawn's friend Brock?"

With a nod, Johanna continued. "Well, the Pokémon Centre in his hometown was destroyed. I know Dawn is in Johto, but I got a call from her a few hours ago that she was travelling to Kanto to see if she could help but I haven't heard anything from her. Not even to say she was alright."

Glameow stood up and jumped off the bed. Johanna followed her feline Pokémon to a small room she used for her own Poké ball storage. Glameow scratched at the door.

Johanna slowly opened the door and Glameow rushed inside. Johanna turned on the light and looked at the bookcase she had set aside for Dawn's extra Poké balls. She had hoped that Dawn would catch a few more Pokémon for variety but she knew herself when a Trainer has a team that suits them, then generally, they do not catch any more Pokémon.

But if Dawn did catch more Pokémon, then she would be ready.

She looked at Glameow as it pawed at a slightly dusty Poké ball that was green on the top and had a yellow dot towards the top and two red upside down teardrops on either side. She picked up the Friend Ball and looked at it. "I forgot about Jumpy. Thank you Glameow."

Glameow nodded and walked out of the room. Johanna blew lightly to get some of the dust off. She shrunk the ball down and clipped it to her belt.

She saw Glameow waiting at the front door. "Would you like to go in your ball or walk for a bit?" Glameow walked to Johanna and rubbed her head against her leg. "Fair enough, you can walk."

She safely locked the door behind her and took a breath. Dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweater over a T-Shirt, Johanna made her journey to the Ferry Port.

But when she arrived, she found that all ferries to Kanto had been cancelled due to the recent activities by Team Rocket.

Glameow tapped Johanna and led her to another ferry that was going to Olivine City in Johto. Johanna smiled at her Pokémon and ran to the attendant.

"Excuse me. I need to get to Johto." She insisted. "My daughter is over there and I need to make sure she's safe."

"Does she have some Pokémon with her?" the attendant asked.

"Well yes, but…"

"Then there's nothing I can do I'm afraid." She replied.

"Why?"

"Ever since the incident at Pewter City, everyone has been scrambling to get ferries to make sure their children are alright." The attendant explained. "It was leading to over-occupancy on the ferries. So to keep under regulations, we've had to institute a rule. If the person they are seeking have some Pokémon with them, then we have to deny access."

"Then how am I going to get to Johto?" Johanna asked.

"All I can suggest is a Flying-Type Pokémon or a Water Type."

Johanna shook her head and walked away. She did not have any Water or Flying Type Pokémon with her. And it would take a few weeks for her to get to Pastoria City to see Crasher Wake.

She walked out of the port, the thought about the stories Dawn, Ash and Brock told her about their adventure.

There was one small detail she remembered. It was a long shot but she was willing to take the risk in chasing a mirage that was connected to Dawn than just waiting for a ferry to start taking on anyone.

One hour later, she arrived at Lake Verity. As she expected, there were no people about and a few Starly and Bidoof going about their lives. She approached the water's edge, Glameow remaining beside her.

"What am I doing?" She asked herself. "Why am I doing this? I've never seen a Legendary Pokémon in my life. I've always believed. Especially in the Pokémon of Lake Verity. Mesprit; the being of Emotion."

Glameow looked up at Johanna, seeing her eyes welling up. Glameow placed a paw on Johanna's foot as a sympathetic gesture.

"I need your help." Johanna pleaded. "My daughter is in trouble. She once told me that you had connected to her. She, along with her two friends were connected to yourself, Azelf and Uxie. She mentioned helping you to calm Dialga and Palkia." Johanna wiped her eyes. "Please Mesprit. I'm pleading as a mother. I know you may not understand my words but this is a mother's love. Please, help me save my loved one."

She fell to her knees and tightly closed her eyes, her tears hitting the water. She stayed in that position for five minutes before she felt a small hand wipe away her tears and another pat her head.

She opened her eyes and saw a floating blue Pokémon with a pink head. "Are you Mesprit?"

The Pokémon nodded and looked at her, as if asking something. "I don't know how she's in trouble, but I need to get to Johto or Kanto as soon as I can." Johanna looked at Mesprit for a second time. "Do you have telepathy?"

Mesprit smiled and nodded. A few sounds later and Johanna had a question for the Legendary Pokémon itself. "Not to question you, but how are Uxie and Azelf going to help?"

To an observer, it would simply look as though Mesprit was waving its arms in a random way, but to Johanna, the waving arms were part of a conversation. Johanna nodded and picked up Glameow.

"If you think we can do it, then let's go see Uxie first." Johanna suggested. "Since Uxie is supposed to be the being of Knowledge, he may have a better idea how I can get to Dawn."

Mesprit agreed and raised its arms, using its psychic power to Teleport Johanna and itself all the way to Lake Acuity, at the north of Sinnoh, near to Snowpoint City.

Johanna shook her body, adjusting to the instant cold. She looked at the lake and saw that she was an a different area than she knew of Lake Acuity.

"We're nowhere near Uxie's cave." Johanna told the Psychic Type. "Isn't it supposed to be near the main part of the lake?"

Mesprit shook its head and pointed to a hidden cave entrance. Johanna smiled to herself. "Of course it wouldn't be so out in the open. Lead the way."

* * *

Daisy found the Pokémon she was after and managed to find a second way out of the ranch.

Once she reached the border of Pallet Town, she took a breath and stepped out of town, determined to find her sister. While she didn't know where Misty was, she made the decision to try the Indigo Plateau. If anything, she thought that the Elite Four may be able to help her find Misty.

Then, she found herself walking into an invisible wall. She turned around, seeing Gary, Delia and Mr. Mime walking towards her.

"You're not stopping me from going." Daisy said, holding a Poké ball. "I'll fight to leave."

Gary held up a hand. "Hold it right there. We're not going to stop you."

Daisy lowered her Poké ball. "You're not?"

Delia shook her head. "No, we're not. But only on one condition."

"Name it." Daisy instantly said.

"We're going with you." Delia told her, not giving her a chance to argue, she continued. "Ash is missing along with Misty. Your sister may be missing but my _son_ is missing. I missed the chance to help him in the Orange Islands and I was kidnapped by an illusionary Entei to be a mother for a little girl and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I'm going to find my son and finally feel like I can protect him."

Daisy looked at Gary. "And what about you?"

"Researching Pokémon has its own fun, and I know this is going to be anything but fun, but I want to help. Besides, it's something different." He answered, walking towards her alongside Delia. "So, where are we going?"

Daisy turned around and held out a hand, feeling that Mr. Mime's Barrier had disappeared. She sighed and walked forward. "The Indigo Plateau. I'm hoping the Elite Four or the Champion can help me find Misty."

"It's a start." Delia agreed. "We can work out where to go from there."

"Won't this be a long walk for Mr. Mime?" Gary asked, as the trio started their journey.

"It may be." She replied. "But Mimey is willing to go in one."

"The best way to get to the Indigo Plateau is to go to Viridian City and then travel on Route 22." Gary advised.

"Then that's how we'll get there." Daisy agreed.

* * *

Professor Oak and Cynthia arrived back to the lab and found only Lily and Violet sat on the couch.

"Where's Delia and Gary?" Oak asked.

"With Daisy." Lily replied. "They've gone to find Ash and Misty."

"Where are they going?" Cynthia asked.

"We don't know." Violet admitted. "They only left so Daisy wouldn't be alone."

Oak sighed. "It's not a good idea to be going anywhere while Team Rocket's about."

"And Team Galactic." Cynthia added.

This caught the two sisters attention. "Who are Team Galactic?"

Cynthia turned to them. "A villainous team from my home region of Sinnoh. Their leader, Cyrus, planned to gain control of the Legendary Pokémon Dialga and Palkia to create a new world for himself. If it wasn't for three young people, he would have succeeded."

"How could three young people stop him?" Oak asked.

"They connected with a trio of Legendary Psychic Pokémon who have the power to calm them." Cynthia explained. "I wouldn't dare think what could have happened if Ash and his friends hadn't connected with Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf." Cynthia looked at the shocked faces. "Did I say something?"

"Did Ash have a Pikachu?" Oak quickly asked. Cynthia nodded and Oak groaned. "Of course. Just as reckless as ever."

"You know him?" Cynthia asked.

"He comes from Pallet Town." Oak explained. "He keeps both his mother and I informed of his journeys. He mentions seeing Legendary Pokémon but never mentions the kinds of adventures he has."

"If they're as intense as Misty says, then we can understand why." Lily sympathised. "It's scary."

"What was that story she told us about that Legendary Pokémon from Johto?" Violet asked. "About a boy brought forward in time."

"Celebi." Oak instinctively answered.

"That's the one." Violet remembered, then looked at Oak. "How did you know?"

"That's one adventure I'll never forget." Oak smiled.

* * *

Giovanni had taken Jessie and James to his underground room. He had left Victreebel to Stun Spore anyone who entered his office.

Seeing the monitors and tubes made Jessie and James nervous, but they kept up a brave face. They watched their stern boss as he typed a command on a computer and invited them to join him. They looked at the screen that showed only two prison cells.

"I assume you know who these two men are." Giovanni said.

"Maxie of Team Magma and Lysandre of Team Flare." Jessie answered.

"Correct." Giovanni smiled. "The only two I have not been able to recruit yet."

"Recruit? Sir?" James asked.

Giovanni looked at the two. "Whilst Team Rocket will always be at my heart, it alone is not enough. I have managed to recruit three others to my new enterprise."

Jessie clenched her jaw. This did not sound good to her. "May I ask about your enterprise?"

"For now, I would like to keep it on a confidential matter." Giovanni answered. "The time for revelations is not here yet."

Jessie and James nodded, knowing that they would be able to review any information that Meowth had been able to get. If any.

"Why show us?" James asked. Both Jessie and Giovanni looked at him. "If you want to keep it a secret, why would you show us the screens and reveal you're getting criminals out of jail?"

Giovanni smiled and tilted his head down. "Well, you two have become…acceptable agents. Your efforts in Unova have proven that." He then looked at them both. "However, I also know about your alliances with a certain trainer and his Pikachu."

"Only when the situation gave us no other option." Jessie defended.

Giovanni nodded. "I see. But that still doesn't explain why at the centre of certain events, you two have worked against other Rocket Agents."

"But we haven't sir." Jessie said.

"You interfered with two Agents work on at least, three separate occasions." Giovanni told them. "A breeding centre, an attempt at using a Psychic Pokémon's abilities and stopping the same Agents from obtaining a sizeable amount of Hippopotas."

James looked at his boss and saw something in his eyes. He flinched slightly, but it was enough to be seen by Giovanni. Especially if the small chuckle was anything to go by. "While I respect your morals in those situations, and your dedication after my, transgression, in Unova. I just can't overlook your deception regarding the Kalos incident."

"So we didn't stop the thing ourselves. Is that such a problem?" Jessie asked.

Giovanni scowled at Jessie. "It is when I was planning to use that footage to enhance Team Rocket's image!" Giovanni's tone made the two of them take a step back. Giovanni took out a Poké ball and held it in his hand.

Jessie darted her eyes around the room, looking for any sort of escape. Giovanni tutted at her and waggled his finger. "Now, now Jessie. The only way out of here is via the pad we used to get here."

"You had no intention of letting us out of here, did you?" James asked, afraid for the answer.

Jessie had now realised just how dire the situation had become. She watched Giovanni open the Poké ball and let out his Dugtrio.

"You can't do this to us." James panicked. "My parents…"

"Will receive the message that you were lost on a trip to find the Pokémon Mew." Giovanni interrupted, he then turned to Jessie. "Like mother, like daughter."

Jessie gasped. "But she found Mew."

"That may be true, however, in letting Mew escape, she then spent the next ten years trying to find it again with no luck." He explained. "When she came to my office to request an extension from Madame Boss, needless to say, she was surprised to find that I was now in charge. She demanded to see her boss, whom I had arrested for conspiring against the Indigo Plateau. It was then she called out her trusty Arbok to challenge me."

"My mother, had an Arbok?" Jessie asked.

"Just like you, it was her starter." Giovanni confirmed. "But my Nidorino proved too powerful for her Arbok. She tried to escape but my temporary Pokémon Kadabra teleported her to a mountain and under my orders, initiated an avalanche."

"Don't listen to him Jessie." James urged.

"The only thing is that, somehow, she survived." Giovanni revealed. "Madame Boss revealed to me about my failed execution. However, I will not make the same mistake again."

Jessie and James slowly made their way backward towards the pad. Giovanni followed them, with Dugtrio slowly following alongside.

"Surely you can't be leaving so soon?" Giovanni asked, an unnerving tone in his voice. "I've been working on a new combination with Dugtrio."

"There's no way out, is there?" Jessie asked.

Giovanni shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

During the small exchange, James noticed a Ghost Type Pokémon faze through the ceiling. It was a small Pokémon with large red eyes, holding a golden face mask.

"Any last words?" Giovanni asked.

James nodded and Giovanni indicated him to speak. "Yamask! Haze!"

Giovanni yelled in confusion and frustration as the room filled with dark smoke. James grabbed Jessie's hand and pulled her to the pad. Due to his attention to detail, he pressed the button to send the pad back to Giovanni's office. Yamask quickly flew through the air and stopped by James' side.

In the office, Jessie was ready to defend herself against Victreebel, only to find it waiting for them, alongside Meowth, Inkay and Gourgeist.

Jessie picked up Meowth and hugged him. "Thank you Meowth."

Meowth jumped from Jessie's arms and shook his head. "Getting you out wasn't my idea. It was all Victreebel."

Jessie and James looked at the Flycatcher Pokémon. It looked at the both of them and obviously winked at James.

James flinched back. "It can't be you, can it?" Victreebel jumped through the air and chomped down on James' head. James struggled for a few seconds before Victreebel spat James out. "But you were in Johto."

"And with a family." Meowth answered. "But Victreebel said something about her mate falling for a Trevenant. She didn't want to stand in the way of love and began a search for you."

"How did she get here?" James asked.

"She found a Team Rocket Grunt and thanks to a laptop computer, managed to request the chance to see you again. The only problem was Giovanni knew how strong Victreebel was." Meowth finished explaining. "Instead of finding you, he kept Victreebel for himself."

Gourgeist called out and pointed to where Jessie and James had emerged. They saw the pad had descended.

"We need to get out of here." Jessie insisted.

"What about Victreebel?" James asked.

"I got her Poké ball." Meowth said, patting the bag. "Let's get out of here."


End file.
